It all started with a game of chess
by prongsiesxlilyxflower
Summary: Lily Evans was unknown until she defeated the infamous James Potter. She stood up to him and he declared war. Guess what? She's not going down without a fight.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: The characters etc hereby belong to the wonderful creator of Harry Potter. JK Rowling where would we be without you? **

**CHAPTER 1-it began with a game of chess**

"Checkmate, I win again," the cocky voice of James Potter sounded through the large room.

"What am I saying? Of course I won. No one can beat _James potter_ at wizard chess."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact," he paused for dramatic effect, "They should change the name to Potter chess and be done with it."

Lily Evans watched this display in disgust. James Potter sat in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by almost the entire Gryffindor population. He was leaning back in a comfortable armchair, with a smirk plastered across his face, as he ruffled his dark hair. A dozen girls sat around him flirting, shamelessly while he lapped up the attention. Lily sat back and watched the spectacle from a table across the room in her favourite chair.  
_Potter_, she thought, _he thinks he's so damn great at wizard chess, I bet I could take him._

James Potter had never been beaten at Wizard chess in his life, or so he said. He made a point of parading that fact every night, for the entire six years he had been at Hogwarts.  
Every single night he challenged people to play him, and never once had he been beaten.

James Harold Potter, he was quite a piece of work. He along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew formed an infamous prankster group called The Marauders.  
James had raven coloured hair which stuck up at odd angles, and never laid flat. He had gorgeous deep hazel eyes teamed with gold rimmed glasses, and an almost perfect build from being a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was loved by _almost_ everyone (except the Slytherins', but who cares about them) and he had a cocky, carefree attitude.

Sirius Black had almost shoulder length ebony hair, with icy blue eyes, and had a carefree, prankster manner to match James'. He played a Beater on the Quidditch team, and was known for playing girls.

Remus Lupin was the sensitive marauder, with sandy hair, amber eyes and a pale, sickly complexion. He was a werewolf, but that is only known by the marauders and teachers. Although he took part in most pranks, he, as the responsible one, always knew where to draw the line.

Peter Pettigrew was a tubby boy, with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He tagged along with the marauders because they could protect him. He is stupid and ugly and hardly anyone likes him. The Marauders found him useful though and accepted him into the group.

"Lily," someone nudged her out of her thoughts, "Lily, I bet you could beat him, Lils, you're excellent at Wizard chess." Lily's best friend Ally Knight had been trying to talk Lily into playing James for almost 5 years but Lily would have nothing of it.

Ally had shoulder length blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She was very mischievous and cunning when she wanted to be. Ally had a knack for butting into Lily's business and causing her trouble.

"No, Ally, I already told you, _if_ I beat Potter, I would be noticed and I _like_ being invisible."

Ally gave an irritated sigh and turned to watch James stand on the table and conjure a crown saying 'Chess King'.

It's true, Lily Evans was almost invisible at Hogwarts. She would like to keep it that way too. Though, with her bright red hair and stunning emerald eyes it seemed impossible for her to be unnoticed. Yet, no one saw her, except Ally, not even the teachers. Most people spilled secrets right in front of her never noticing she was there. Some people walked right into her or went to sit on her not seeing her. Lily tried hard to hide her quick, fiery temper, as it only caused trouble and so far so good. Lily sighed, _but I do wonder what it would like to be noticed, for once_.

"I know some one who can beat you." Ally's familiar voice, snapped Lily out of her thoughts, once again.

Lily was shocked to see that Ally was not addressing her, but calling loudly to James Potter.

Every body in the common room turned to face the person, and Lily shrunk back hoping they only saw Ally.

"Ally, you're not seriously going to play Potter are you?" Lily muttered.

"No." Ally whispered.

"Phew" Lily breathed.

Ally looked at her, "You are."

Lily's eyes went wide.

"So you think you can beat me?" James asked, he had come off the table, and was looking Ally up and down, studying her every move.

"No," Ally said smugly with a brief pause. "I think she can." With that Ally whirled around to point to a red faced Lily, cowering in her seat.

"You?" James questioned, while smirking knowingly. This girl looked barely 14, sitting and trembling in her seat.

_Her, beat James Potter? What a joke, _he thought arrogantly.

"No…I…I…I don't think that." Lily stuttered.

"Should of known," he came closer and circled her chair, as a vulture to their prey.

"I mean you're a pathetic 4th year, not even fit to challenge _The James Potter_. There is NO way you could ever beat me, what a laugh!" James said cockily before, chuckling and walking off.

That sent Lily over the edge. She tried to restrain herself but her face was growing redder as her rage built up inside her. All those years of keeping it bottled up did no good. Lily Evans had finally cracked.

She stalked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him square in the nose forcefully. James stumbled back and was caught by Sirius Black.

"Geroff me," James yelled. "Get lost, I can stand by myself." He shrugged Sirius off before turning back to Lily.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" James asked, fixing his bleeding nose with a wave of his wand. _What did this GIRL think she was doing, punching James Potter in the nose?_ This had never happened before, she was a GIRL, and it sure as hell wasn't going unpunished

"I, James Potter, am Lily Maree Evans, and I AM NOT a bloody fourth year I am a SIXTH YEAR STUDENT, AND I HAVE BEEN IN YOUR CLASS SINCE YOU FIRST CAME TO THIS SCHOOL!"

Lily yelled red in the face, she was really mad this time. People were cowering back from the redhead. Her hair seemed to be crackling around her, and her emerald eyes seemed to be burning as bright green flames.

James was shocked, he had never seen this girl before, and he prided himself on knowing, and dating every girl in his year - as well as others. Yet this girl was in his year, and his house and he had never seen or heard her before. Although, now that she was standing he could see she was definitely older than 4th year.

"Furthermore, Potter," she spat, "Not only can I challenge you to a game, but I will beat you without any effort, then we will see how mighty the great Potter is."

James quickly recovered from his shock, and stood straight again.

"You honestly think you can beat me…Evarts?" He asked trying to remember her name.

"It's Evans, you self absorbed, arrogant, git." She said through gritted teeth.

Once again James was taken back, he had NEVER been talked to like this, not even by Slytherins dared to speak to a Potter in this tone. He didn't like this girl one bit. _How dare she make a fool of ME! Everyone loves me, especially Gryffindor! Just who does she think she is?_

"Right, you're on, EVANS, be prepared to loose."

"Thanks for your concern but don't worry Potter, I NEVER LOOSE." She smiled and walked over to Ally.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Lily whispered.

"Whoa, Lils, that was scary, I have never seen you get THAT mad, and at James Potter none the less, you just better hope you beat him."

"Coming, Evers?" James called mock-sweetly interrupting their conversation.

"Evans," Lily muttered, "It is Evans." _What have I got myself into?_

_**CHESS GAME**_

_Damn this girl is good_, James Potter thought, although he'd never admit it aloud. _No one has ever gotten this far with me before, and I'm actually trying. But I won't let her win. No one can beat me, especially with all of Gryffindor watching._

The two had been playing for four hours. Each of them thinking hard, plotting each move, planning their strategy. The Atmosphere in the common room was tense. The tension was thick. Though in the muggle world this would seem overly dramatic, the wizarding world was quite a different story.

There was an occasional gasp from the entire common room whenever a particularly hard move came into play. It was getting late but none of the crowd budged.

James glanced up at this strange girl occasionally, and each time took a deep breath_. How could I not notice this girl, she is beautiful, she looks like an angel._ He looked up again, and took a breath, _she looks better each time…Wait no time for that. FOCUS._

"Knight to E-4, Check." He said leaning back in his chair with a smirk. I _have finally beaten her._

"Let's see you get your way out of that, Evetts." Everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.

"At least you tried, pity you-"

"Uh uh uh, Potter, don't count you chickens before they hatch." Lily said mimicking James by leaning back in her chair, grinning. "Queen to A-3, Checkmate."

There was another intake of breath from the entire common room.

Lily watched James closely taking note off his reaction.

His smirk slowly disappeared, and his face lost a little colour. His face gradually turned into a disbelieving stare. James gazed at the chess board for another two minutes while everyone was in silence.

"WHAT?" James leaned forward in a hurry. "That can't be," he muttered. But it was. Lily had beaten him. Lily Evans had beaten James Potter at Wizard Chess.

Now, every one was watching his reaction. Every set of eyes were glued to the pair.

Lily, who had a knowing smile, and James who was looking stunned.

"Well," Lily said standing up to stretch. "Good game, Potter, at least you tried." She said putting out her hand for him to shake.

James eyed her hand, disbelievingly. _This girl, this…this…GIRL…was infuriating him to every extent. SHE was humiliating him. She had the NERVE to shake his hand after she had…BEATEN HIM. THAT'S IT, _he thought_, Lily Evans, this is war._

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, ignoring the warm tingling sensation flowing through his arms.

"Lily Evans," he whispered in her, sending chills down her spine "you have not heard the last of James Potter, not by a long shot, I AM better than you, and I WILL prove it."

With that he threw her hand back to her and stormed upstairs, leaving a smiling Lily behind.

_Oh no_,_ Potter_,she thought._ This ISN'T over, I'm tired of you and your damn ego, and I WILL put a stop to it.  
__So much for my invisibility._

And she too walked up stairs, although a tad more gracefully.


	2. Pranks, kisses and anger issues

**CHAPTER 2**

**Pranks, kisses and anger issues**

The next morning Lily awoke as she usually did, completely forgetting about last night's events, and possible repercussions. She got dressed showered and sat down at the breakfast table, next to Ally.

A loud fart noise came from her chair, causing the entire student population to stare at Lily, whose face had gone pink. She looked around for the source of the prank, and saw James Potter trying to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"Real mature, Potter is that the best you've got, Invisible whoopee cushions?" She stood looking for it, but it wasn't on her seat.

"Potter, I thought you were supposed to _good _at pranking, I'm probably better than you. Is that all you've got?"

James and Sirius looked positively scandalised. This girl beating James at Wizard Chess was now claiming she was better at pranking! That was their specialty!

Lily sat down and again heard the farting noise. James stifled a laugh.

Lily rolled her eyes and muttered a few words, flicking her wand carelessly and James hair was turned neon pink, and formed a Mohawk, unknown to him.

"Ha, you missed, I AM better than you." James called down the table, still not noticing his hair. Lily shrugged, and turned back to her breakfast.

Her blissful silence was interrupted by a short yell.

"EVANS!"

Apparently he had caught sight of his hair in spoon Sirius had handed him. Sirius had found it quite amusing that James was clueless but thought it would be funnier if he let him know.

James stormed up to her and wrenched her up by her shirt.

"Turn it back," he said through gritted teeth.

"Turn what back, Potter?" Lily asked feigning innocence.

"You know what I'm talking about Evans, don't play innocent with me." He growled menacingly.

"What ever are you talking about?" Lily blinked.

The entire hall was watching the pair. James' face turned red with anger.

"MY HAIR EVANS! YOU KNOW MY HAIR IS IMPORTANT TO ME AND YOU TURNED IT PINK. GET RID OF IT RIGHT NOW!"

"As you wish, Potter." She again flicked her wand, and everyone in the hall took in a breath. Lily slipped out of James' grasp before he could see what she had done. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"EVANS!" James shouted. "YOU-YOU-I'M BALD!" You could practically see steam coming from his ears.

Lily turned around grinning. "You told me to get rid of it!" She called.

"EVANS, CHANGE IT BACK NOW!"

"Nah, I think it's an improvement," and she promptly ran off with an angry James close behind.

"Ah, young love." Dumbledore sighed, his blue eyes twinkling, making Professor McGonagall stare at him in disbelief.

**class**

Now, Lily Evans liked a good prank as much as the next person, but this was getting ridiculous.

Lily had soon discovered it was not her seat that was charmed to making the farting noise, but her.

In every one of her classes when she sat down she would hear it. As most of the teachers were in the great hall they knew what was going on, and dismissed it, but Lily wouldn't.

Every time the sound went off people looked at her, as if it hadn't been happening all day.

Lily was slowly becoming more and more infuriated. James had seemed to calm down, Sirius had talked him out of his anger and made Lily restore his hair, no matter how funny it was.

It was the class after lunch, Transfiguration, Lily's worst subject and coincidentally James' best.

McGonagall had forgotten all about this morning's incident so when Lily sat down and the noise went off Professor McGonagall immediately scolded Lily.

"Miss Evans, if you cannot control your…bodily urges please leave my classroom." The stern older woman told her.

Lily felt herself go red. James wasn't even bothering to hide his laughter. He then muttered something causing her skin to flash colours and words such as 'Snapes girl' then she burst into song. Lily felt her temper rising as his laughter grew louder. She finished singing and sat down.  
Lily was grasping her chair as her fingers turned white. His laughter was ringing in her years like bells. It wasn't even that funny he just wanted to annoy her. Soon her skin stopped flashing and her hair seemed to crackle, as it did last night. It went unnoticed by James who was howling with laughter. He knew he was laughing more than necessary, but it annoyed Evans so who cared, right?

The rest of the class had started laughing under the influence of James. Lily was just getting angrier. Six years of built up anger was threatening to release. Something about James made her relive old memories. Six years of being unnoticed. Six years of being taunted by her sister. Six years she had to wear a mask to hide what she was feeling. Bad memories spiralled through her head. Her crackling hair was flicking and framed her face dangerously. Her emerald eyes flickered hazardously before turning into bright green flames. McGonagall watched the display cautiously ready to step in, but truth be told she was a little frightened.

At present, most of the class had turned to Lily and their laughter had stopped abruptly, but James being the arrogant person he is continued the act ignorant of what was happening with Lily. Lily had closed her eyes now and there seemed to be a faint golden glow surrounding her. Her crackling hair appeared to be flaming, anyone who witnessed this sight would have thought it were terrifying. The glowing teenager was now levitating slightly in the air, still surrounded by laughter coming from James, Sirius and a few others. Remus was trying to stop their laughter but his pleas were made in vain. Lily stopped levitating a few inches below the ceiling and looked deep in concentration. Now everyone had stopped laughing except James. Sirius was also trying to snap James out of his state. He and Remus finally shook him from his laughter and James opened his eyes and staring at Lily in awe.

McGonagall decided that this was enough, also she was quite intimidated by Miss Evans, though she would never admit it.

"Um…Miss Evans?" She called gently. "Miss Evans?" She tried for a few more minutes before looking to the class. Now Lily was glowing a more vibrant gold and her flaming hair was surrounding her.

"Evans, snap out of it!" James called.

Lily's eyes instantly flicked open causing the class to catch their breath. Her fiery emerald eyes were now glowing a deep purple and as she stared at James the floor began to shake. It shook more and more violently as time passed.

Lily and James had their eyes locked onto each others. Soon their classmates were holding onto chairs and other objects so they could stand, yet the floor still shook. Lily and James still kept their gaze strong. The lights were flickering and McGonagall was looking _very _frightened. A blast of heat came from the ground and the students all scrambled to get on top of desks, except James, who kept his stare. All of a sudden Lily and James simultaneously blinked and a flash of bright white light filled the class, and then it was gone, as were Lily and James.

"Mr Black, Please go and inform Professor Dumbledore of what has happened."

**LILYJAMES**

"What the-"

"OUCH!" James cried as Lily landed atop of him.

"WHERE ARE WE! WHAT HAPPENED!" she screamed.

"Well, I laughed at you, so you went psycho and started glowing, then you were levitating and your hair was on fire and your eyes went purple," he started, talking very fast, "then you and I were staring each other down and the ground was shaking hard, the lights were breaking and then there was a bright white light AND HERE WE ARE…" he finished dramatically. "You have anger issues."

"And where is here?" Lily asked standing straight.

"Here is…" James looked around, "Here is…I don't know."

They both glanced around the room. It was entirely bare, it was nothing but four white walls and a ceiling. No doors, no windows, no nothing.

"God, why am I stuck here with Potter, of all people?"

"You know Evans, I have only known you for a day and I already hate you."

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

There was a moment's silence.

"I'm so hungry I wish I had some food!" Lily said.

Out of thin air a silver platter appeared with food on it, Lily jumped, but started eating. James stared at the food as realisation dawned on him.

"Evans, we're in the room of requirement!"

"And?" she asked.

"That means we can get out!" he continued her. "The room gives us what we want, you were hungry, and you got food, you see?"

"I see, Potter I'm not stupid."

"So…" he spoke slowly, as if the internet to some one with amnesia. " We just have to wish for a way out!"

"Right, I get you."

"So concentrate really hard, on a way to get out."

They sat in concentration for a few moments. Nothing.

"Potter, nothing is happening."

"Oh, I wouldn't say nothing." He smirked.

"Oh?"

"Look," he pointed behind her at something hanging from the roof.

"That's…that's mistletoe…it's not Christmas,"

"Please Evans, obviously it's the way out. We simply have to kiss under the mistletoe and we're free."

"NO WAY! I AM NOT KISSING YOU!"

"Oh come on Evans, I don't want to kiss you, but I DEFINITELY don't want to be stuck in here with you for all eternity. I have a date with a hot Ravenclaw tonight!" he said pleading his case.

"I will not kiss you!" she said as if that was that.

"Evans, don't try and pretend. I know you're dying to kiss me, I mean I'm _James Potter,_ everyone wants a piece of this, male or female." He said waving a hand up and down his body.

Lily snorted.

"Fine Evans, but denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"That saying is so lame."

"Whatever, can we just kiss and get it over with?"

"Fine, hurry up, and don't try anything funny!"

"As if."

They reluctantly walked over to the mistletoe and Lily stood on her toes as James leaned down.

"Are you sure this is the only way out?" Lily asked when they were inches away from each other.

"Do you see a door anywhere?" he asked waving his hand around at the room.

"No, but there could b-" Before she could finish her sentence, James grabbed her forcefully and kissed her on the lips.

It was a kiss neither would forget. It was like fire and ice uniting, flowing through their entire bodies as their lips met, though brief they were both left with a tingling sensation on their lips when they parted.

And they were outside. There was an uncomfortable silence. They both avoided each others eyes.

"Hey Potter?"

"Yes Evans?"

"You said the room gives us what we want right?"

"Wow, you actually listened to me." He stated sarcastically.

"Whatever, but anyway, if all we wanted was a way out, why didn't it just make a door? Does that mean one of us wanted to-"

"Lily!" She was cut off by a scream from her best friend, Ally.

"Hey, Ally."

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you, come on you've been gone for 4 hours!"

"WHAT!" Lily and James screamed together.

"It was 20 minutes at the most." James said.

"No, James it was four hours, oh and your friends are looking for you downstairs." She turned back to Lily.

"Let's go, Lils, we'll have a girls night, you know, nails, hair, makeup, the whole shebang. Bye James."

Ally, marched off dragging an unenthusiastic Lily behind her.

_Girls night, _James thought cringing, _what a horrid thought. Talking about boys, no doubt. I bet I come up. _He thought smugly._ How can you talk about hot males and not think James Potter?._

**!COMMON ROOM!**

"Jamesy Wamsey!" a high pitched screech yelled as James walked into the common room.

"Jamesy, I thought you were gone forever. I'm so glad you're back." The owner of the voice then jumped into

James' arms.

"Sirius!" James bellowed. "Get Off! And how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME JAMSEY!"

"But Jamesy, I missed you!" he called.

"Padfoot." He growled.

"Right, right, I get it, not with all your fans watching, got to keep up your image," he winked, "right, lets do the awkward I'm-so-glad-you're-back-but-can't-show-it-cos-I'm-a-man-hug thing, don't forget to pat my back."

He and James pulled it off flawlessly with a slight back pat at the end.

"Perfect," Sirius cried. "Eureka to the gods, we have finally mastered it, call the emperor he will want to know, for there shall be a parade in our honour." With that he proceeded to prance around the room, like no male should ever do, trying to swing dance with random people at tables. As it was Sirius it was considered cute by the females present and they whirled off to tell their dorm mates of such things.

"Who gave Padfoot the Sugar Quills?" James leaned forward to ask Remus.

"Well…you see…they were hidden under my bed and he kind of…found them and…ate the lot." Remus said rather nervously.

"THE LOT!" James cried his eyes wide in fear, "OH GOD HE IS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR DAYS!" And he sunk his head in his hands and whined, as Sirius tried to organise a conga line.

The next morning an enthusiastic Sirius woke James by bouncing on his bead.

"Prongs bounce Prongs bounce Time to get up bounce bounce NOW!"

"Alright, Padfoot, I'm awake." James silently vowed never EVER to give Sirius Sugar quills again.

Sirius let out a giggle and ran to the bathroom.

A few moments later he came out and rested on the doorframe.

"It's all your, Prongs." He snickered.

"Thanks." James mumbled before going into the bathroom. He grabbed his shampoo from under the sink and his soap from the sink top. He wiped off the mirror and noticed he had a beard.

"Hmm, that's odd." It was about 3 inches long and purple. "Must be Padfoot's doing."

He grabbed a razor and roughly shaved it off.

He looked in the mirror to fid the beard was growing back, but now it just kept growing past 3 inches and counting.

"Padfoot!" James screamed.

"Yes dear." Sirius greeted. "Wow. Man, I think you need to have a shave."

"Padfoot, why did you do this to me?" James growled.

"It wasn't me, though I wish it was." He announced happily.

"Evans." He muttered.

He tried to make his way down stairs but the beard was so long he tripped and fell.

"EVANS!" he yelled as he hit the ground.

Lily who was already in the common room took this as her cue to leave.

**GREAT HALL**

"EVANS!" A red faced James yelled. He had tripped a few more times on the way down to the great hall.

"Uh oh." Lily mumbled. James beard was now almost twice the size of him, but on the plus side it had stopped growing.

"EVANS! GET RID OF THIS BEARD RIGHT NOW!" he said traipsing over to Lily and falling on his face again.

Half of the hall snickered but shut up when James got up and glared around the hall.

Lily however was the only one laughing still.

"EVANS! I know you did this." He said loudly. The entire hall was silent. No one had ever gotten James this mad yet this girl had done it again. The teachers were ready to step in just in case it got serious.

"Interesting, I know I did it too." She said while forking pancakes onto her plate.

"Fix it." He growled.

She waved her wand and instantly his beard was braided.

"There much better, now leave me alone I'm _trying _to eat breakfast."

James was furious. "Here Evans, you may want some maple syrup to go with those pancakes."

He grabbed the maple syrup and poured it over her red hair. The hall seemed to take in breath.

Lily and James just smirked at each other. "Potter, I noticed you haven't had breakfast, would you like some eggs?"

She picked up a tray of eggs and pushed it into his robes, rubbing it in. James glared at Lily. Lily glared at James. The students gasped. Sirius grinned and bounced up and down. James promptly picked up a jug of cream and poured it down Lily's shirt. Lily then poured Pumpkin juice over his head. They both reached for the butter when a yell stopped them. They had forgotten everyone was watching them.

"STOP!" McGonagall yelled.

"SCOURIFY." She yelled cleaning them up.

"Detention, both of you, next Friday at eleven." McGonagall Yelled. "Your behaviour is disgusting and I would expect more from Gryffindor students!"

"But…But-"

"No, that is the end of the matter. You will be grading Charm papers, with Professor Flitwick, Thank you." And she curtly walked off.

_Oh god, what did I do to deserve such a wrath. _Lily contemplated.

_Please let the ground swallow me whole now, _James thought, _because this is can't be any better than hell._

**With james**

"James, she pulled one over on you that time, I don't think I've ever seen you so…humiliated." Sirius teased as James sat down beside them. He was positively Livid.

James took a deep breath, Sirius was right, he had never been treated like this in his life, even most Slytherins held some respect for him.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter gather round." He said seriously. Remus looked worried, while Sirius looked positively expectant and Peters face was trembling with delight.

"Guys, I swear over the marauders map, that I will make Evans suffer, I will make her beg forgiveness, I will make her cry out and feel pain like she never has before." His face wore a twisted smirk, none of them had ever seen before, they knew this was serious.

"James don't you think this is going a little too far," Remus tried reasoning with him.

"Yeah, Prongs, she's just a girl, and she's in our house." Sirius was a little frightened too, he had never seen his best friend behave like this. Yet, he knew their reasoning was no use. James had never been this solemn in his life. He never even spoke like this about Snape.

_Lily Evans, _Sirius thought worriedly, _I pray that you are ready for this, Good luck._

"No, Moony, Padfoot, don't try stopping me. I am going to make Evans wish she was never born." He glanced at her. "I, James Potter am going to break Lily Evans, if it's the last thing I do." He spoke in a deadly serious tone.


	3. Notes, goblets and games

**CHAPTER 3**

"I can't believe Potter!" Lily moaned to Ally on their way to their first class, History of magic. "I mean how can he be such a prat?"

"Lily, you did give him a beard." Ally said reasonably.

"SO! He deserved it!" Lily took her seat.

"Yes but-"

"Settle down class. Settle down. Now the great war of the pixies began in 1817. It all started when…" Lily listened to Professor Binns drone on before closing her eyes and nodding off into La La land. She was woken by Ally tapping her desk and pointing to a note on her table.

I suppose you think the beard thing was funny Evans. Don't worry I'll get you back-JP

Lily pulled out her quill and dashed down a reply before throwing the note to James.

I have no doubt you will try to get me back but as I am a far more superior being I am afraid you are wasting your time-LE _Great now I sound just as arrogant as him._

Whatever Evans. Even a social outcast such as yourself can't withstand pranks from the marauders-JP

We'll just see about that-LE

James was getting fed up. _This silly little girl thinks she can best me. Let's see about that._

He muttered the itching charm with his wand pointed at Lily.

"Lils, is something wrong?" Ally asked Lily who was trying not to scratch.

"Yes! Potter put an itching charm on me."

"Oh, I know the counter charm to that, I have an older brother remember."

She muttered the counter charm and Lily mouthed, 'Sorry loser' to James.

"Neferditious" She muttered waving her wand so he could see. He checked for signs of visible damage before smirking. He didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

'Missed me.'

"Something you wish to add Mr Potter?" Binns asked.

"This is the song that never ends, for it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they continued singing it forever just because it was the song that never ends, for it goes on and on my friends…" James continued singing in a loud happy voice, but by his eyes you could tell he was angry.

"What did you do?" Ally asked.

"Oh I just made it so when someone says Potter and he hears he sings that ruddy song."

"For how long?"

"5 minutes, but don't worry the charm only lasts until someone says panda bear within his hearing range."

**!LATER!**

The day continued much like that, with teachers calling on James in class and him singing but after their last class Ally got frustrated so she took the charm off, much to Lily's anger, by saying panda bear.

James put a spell on her so she shouted 'I LOVE SNAPE' at random intervals.

_Right time for a bigger prank, _Lily thought to herself.

She snuck into the Potions teachers empty classroom, hoping her mouth wouldn't start shouting out that ridiculous phrase so he was caught. She crept into his secret supply and found the potion she was looking for.

_YES! This is exactly what I need._

With that she crept down to the kitchens and searched for the goblet James drunk out of. _Stupid idiot, why does he always drink from the same goblet anyway? And why do I notice it's the same goblet every time?_

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She turned to see a smirking Remus Lupin.

"And why not?"

"Because, I have a feeling James will switch his lucky goblet with yours tonight."

"And why would that be? I LOVE SNAPE." Lily growled. Remus said the counter curse to James prank.

"Because, he will be down here any moment to spike it and the only goblet he can keep track of is his, so in turn he will switch his goblet with yours while you aren't looking."

"Oh." She noticed Remus was smirking as if he had come onto her hidden agenda. _Damn you Remus Lupin and that smirk. _

"Lily, do you really think pranking James is a good idea?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He needs to be taught a lesson."

"About?" He asked amused. It wasn't everyday he got to hear a true opinion from James' enemy.

"His ego. His bullying. His attitude in general." She shrugged.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, do you think he would listen?"

"You have a point." He chuckled.

"Do you not think I can change him?"

"Oh no, on the contrary, I think you will change him far more than you or anyone else can imagine. I must go, goodnight Lily." He smiled and walked away.

_Hmm, that Remus Lupin is sneaky. I'll have to watch out for him. Always speaking in riddles and being all wise. Definitely have to watch out for the likes of him._

**Approximately 24 minutes past midnight**

"Lileeeeeeeee" Ally whined. "Lileeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Yes Ally?" Lily looked up from her book. They were alone in the common room.

"Lileee, I'm bored."

"So?"

"So, make me unbored."

"No, that's your problem not mine." She stuck her tongue out.

"But Lileeee, I'm sooo bored."

"Good, do it somewhere else."

"BUT LILEEEEEE PLEASE?"

"Fine." Lily snapped, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to…do your hair!"

"No!"

"Why not it looks pretty when I do it."

"I don't care." She said childishly.

"Please Lily?"

"No. No. No."

"Lilykins?"

"No."

"Lils?" She tried.

"Nuh uh."

"Princess Lily, best girl in the whole wide world?"

"Fine." Lily grumbled and Ally squealed and pulled her upstairs.

**Boys dorm**

"Jamie."

"Yes Padfoot?" They were sitting in their dorm. Everyone else was asleep.

"Jamsiekinsy, I have nothing to do. It is half past midnight and the great Padfoot has nothing to do."

"That's nice Siri."

"No it's not."

"Ok."

"Can I sing to you?" _OH GOD NO! SIRIUS CAN'T SING! I'LL DIE!_

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? Don't you like my singing? Don't you? I know why…YOU THINK I'M FAT DON'T YOU?" Sirius cried.

"No Siri, I do not you are fat-"

"You do. Your disgusted with me aren't you!"

"No Padfoot. You aren't fat." He said trying to get him to calm down.

"I get it," he sniffed, "I see where I got my nickname from now! Instead of Padfoot you mean padFAT don't you?"

"No Padfat-I mean Sirius-oh man."

Sirius let out a whimper. "I can't believe you! You think I am fat!"

"No. No. No" He tried desperately to calm down his friend.

"Ha ha, I was just kidding Jamsie, It was fun to see you get all worked up."

James threw a pillow at him.

"OW! You're just cranky cos Lily beat you today!"

"No I am not. She did not beat me. She merely surprised me is all, and that is just because she is smart and-"

"AH HA! I knew it. You think she's smart! You love her!"

"No Siri I do not _love her._"

"Yes you do." He said slyly wiggling his eyebrows.

"NO I DON'T" He yelled.

"YES YOU DO. YES YOU DO. YES YOU DO." He jumped on his bed.

"Who does what?" Remus said sleepily, being awoken by their yelling.

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk."

"Byebye…Lily lover." Sirius called.

**Girls dorm**

Ally was just about finished doing Lily's hair. It was almost one in the morning and the girls were sitting on Ally's bed with a silencing charm around it.

"Lily, so who do you think the hottest guy in our year is?"

"I dunno." Lily grumbled. _Oh god. I see where this is going. OH GOD SAVE ME NOW!_

"Well I think James Potter is pretty cute….he's no Sirius Black but he's damn fine all the same."

_I knew it was going to be like this! WHY? Why did I let her do my hair?_

"Potter is an insufferable git." Lily said in a plain tone.

"Aye, but a gorgeous insufferable git."

"No. An infuriating, pompous, no nothing, arrogant insufferable git."

"Come on Lily, I think you fancy him."

"WHAT!" Lily burst leaping off the bed and pointing a finger at Ally. "Never say such a thing again."

"Chill Lil, I was just joking." _Although the way you reacted leads me to a different thought._

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." Lily said huffily.

"Lily, it's one in the morning. You'll get in trouble."

Lily ignored her and walked down her stairs and out the portrait door.

**!LATER!**

A while later Lily was roaming down an empty hallway. She had taken a wrong turn at a goblin statue and now she was lost. She was pretty sure she was on the 6th floor but she couldn't be sure. She whipped around. She was sure she could hear some one breathing from in the shadows. _Whoa, Lily get a hold of yourself, you're being paranoid._ She jumped, that time there was a definite intake of breath.

She started walking quite fast to the shadows, she stopped abruptly three feet in front. It was pitch black in that corner and she was sure some one was there. _Who would be out at one in the morning? _She reminded herself.

"Ah, Filch hears some one, he does." _Oh crap. _Lily's eyes went wide. She stood in shock. _I've been caught._ She saw the silhouette of Filch the school care taker. _ OH NO! I'm dead. They'll take my prefect badge away._

A pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her certain scream of surprise. The person held her close so they were not seen. _I feel so safe and warm in this persons arms. Who cares that though they are a stranger and probably some psycho rapist that would try to kill me when Filch is gone_. _Damn paranoia. _

"Filch knows you're hear Poppet. I don't know where you went but I know you were here."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, as did the person holding her as Filch passed by them moving to the next hall.

Lily felt the grip around her loosen but not completely let up. She turned around and gasped at the sight of James Potter smirking at her.

James couldn't deny she felt so nice in his arms. She fit like a puzzle piece. Yet, it WAS a little weird to have your enemy in your arms so he let her go.

"You-You-You're Potter!"

"Wow, you've had a revelation." He said rolling his hazel eyes.

"Yes, but you-you saved me from Filch and you're Potter!" She whispered fiercely trying to make sense of the situation.

_Why did I save her? It just felt like the right thing to do. She's waiting for an answer. Lie._ He shrugged his shoulders.

"You…ah, if he caught you he would have seen me, I was just saving myself."

Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't question him about it.

"So almighty Potter where are we at?"

"Ah, so you admit I am almighty?" She grinned cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. So where are we?"

"Um…um…I don't know." He offered, ruffling his hair.

"Ah, yet another thing you don't know huh? They could fill so many libraries. So why are you out wandering around at one thirty in the morning?"

"I fancied a walk." He eyed her suspiciously. "Sirius has had too much sugar so I left, he was driving me up the wall. What about you Evans?"

"I…um…" She thought hard, _I can't say I left because Ally was talking about his hotness and accusing me of fancying him. _"I also fancied a walk, Ally was…annoying me."

He shrugged. "Friends huh? Can't live with 'em can't kill 'em off or people would give you weird looks."

Lily smiled. "So…uh…how do we get back to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Well, I suppose we should just walk around and I don't know look in a few doors."

They quietly crept down the hallway and opened random doors.

"Shh…do you hear something?" James asked.

"No, you're just paranoid."

"No, no I hear someone coming."

"Potter, you're so-" She was cut off by loud footsteps.

"Quick, in here." James tugged at her waist and pulled her through a door they had not been in yet.

They stepped in the room which had a green shining light that blocked their vision. They walked in and the light disappeared. James recognised where they were.

"Don't shut the-" Lily shut the door. "Door…" he trailed off.

He looked around. The door had vanished, now they were stuck there.

He clucked his tongue. "Forbidden forest." He thought aloud. "Now what?"

"Are we really in the forbidden forest?" Lily asked nervously. James jumped he had forgot she was there.

"Yeah, yeah we are." He looked around again. It was dark. Well, it was early in the morning. It was also raining.

"Come on." He pulled her along and tried to navigate his way across the forest floor.

"Look." Lily whispered. "I-it's a h-hut, we c-c-can see if anyone is h-home." She shivered.

"Ok." They reached the door and knocked. No answer. James tried the knob and surprisingly it opened. _Luck's finally on our side._

He felt Lily take in a deep breath beside him as they entered. He noticed it was light inside, though the hut looked as though it had been deserted for years. He saw a burning fire and walked over to it to get dry.

"What if the owners come home, Potter?"

"Well, we will just explain our predicament. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Fine. It's on your head."

"Do you realise this isn't the first time I've been stuck in a weird place with no way out with _you, _Evans?"

"Hmm yeah it's becoming a horrid habit, though I'd rather forget last time, thank you." She said frowning, while her insides were smiling at the memory.

Thirty minutes of silence passed.

"I'm bored."

Lily chuckled, "you sound like Ally, and I'm bored too."

"Let's play a game."

"What game?" She asked sceptically.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Not truth or dare. Not spin the bottle. I know…someone asks a question and we both have to answer…No lies. You know like getting to know your fellow sixth year." _And my chance to get information to crack Lily Evans. Remember start slow and build it up to the juicy stuff._

"OK, you first."

"Um…favourite colours?"

"Red and Gold." Lily answered.

"Ah a real Gryffindor, mine too." James chuckled.

"Figures. Worst date?" Lily asked.

"Kerstin Dauber, Hufflepuff. She couldn't stop whining and at the end she confessed her love for Sirius."

Lily snorted. "Mine was over the break. A muggle called Allan Sanchez. He was so clingy, like a bloody lapdog."

"Worst enemy?" James asked grinning.

Lily laughed. "You."

"Thanks." He said feigning hurt. "Mine is a toss up, Snape, Malfoy, the entire Slytherin house or you."

"Nice to know who I'm compared to."

Three hours passed and slowly the questions got more personal as the rain started to clear.

"First kiss, who and when?" James asked.

Lily blushed. "Bert Snuff from Hufflepuff. In our first year."

James growled, though he had no reason why.

"Potter, are you going to answer?" James messed up his hair.

"Oh yeah…Julie Anders from Ravenclaw on the train _before_ first year started." He looked smug at beating her.

She rolled her eye again. "Only you…"

"Oh look." She pointed out the window. "The rain has stopped."

"Yeah it has," He jumped up suddenly uncomfortable.

"We…should…ah, go."

"Right."

"I'm going to find a bathroom first."

She opened a door to a bright green light. "Potter look," She hissed.

"And so we go back from where we came." He saluted.

"Potter, when we get back, everything is as it was right? We pretend this never happened?"

"Sure, we just forget about it."

They walked into the bright light with that promise in mind, though neither would ever really forget it.


	4. Remus,guns and fights

**CHAPTER 4**

The rest of the week had passed by quickly with only a few hundred minor hexes flying between Lily and James, and only two permanent. Only, a couple dozen public fights and only three physical fights. All in all, it was a good week, if you asked their friends. James was trying to decide on a plan of action to crack Lily Evans, and Lily was just trying to avoid him.

Friday night loomed closer, and with it came the misery of their eleven o'clock detention and the boredom of marking charm papers.

**Detention**

"Merlin's beard, some people are absolutely stupid," Lily said frustrated from grading papers,

"I mean the question asks _'What does the charm Wingardium Leviosa do? _And this idiot wrote _causes people to turn blue,_ how completely daft can you get."

"Evans, that's my paper," James said slightly embarrassed.

"So it is." Lily said glancing at the name, "I guess the great James Potter isn't as great as he'd like everyone to think."

"I was…having a bad day, I guess." He lied. Truth was, James was awful at Charms, not that he'd let her know that.

"Hmm, 23 percent, I think some one's lying to me." She said mockingly.

"Am not, I was sick that week,"

"No you weren't, Potter, admit it, you're horrible at charms," Lily said smirking.

"NO I'M NOT!" He shouted standing up, tossing the rest of the papers to the floor.

"Yes Potter, you are, just because you like to believe that you're perfect doesn't mean you are."

"WHAT!" James cried, "I do not believe I am perfect, Evans, though I come close with my extraordinary Quidditch skills, my dashing good looks, my cunning and smart mind and my funny caring, attitude."

"JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE THE MOST…ARG!" She stood as tall as she could, marched over to him and looked him in the eye. "YOU ARE THE MOST SELF ABSORBED, UP-YOURSELF, UNCARING, STUPID, ARROGANT PRAT I HAVE EVER MET!" Lily was on a roll, "You get around on your high horse because a few dozen ditzy girls happen to think you look good and like your money, then you play on their emotions and break their hearts and have the NERVE to call yourself caring! You are your own biggest fan and the only thing worse than that is you don't think it's wrong!" She took a deep breath. "You are pitiful, Potter, people like you make me absolutely sick, and one day you are going to wake up and your looks and money won't be there and guess what Potter, when they go so do all your 'fans'." Lily smirked.

James was stunned, this girl was continuously doing this to him, she kept putting him down and yelling at him, but perhaps what struck a cord with him this time was, maybe this girl was right.

James recovered, _this girl isn't beating me this time, _James was so angry, in fact he had never felt this much rage in his life.

"What would you know, Evans," he sneered at her, "You are just a poor, pathetic, lonely, little Mudblood, not worth the ground you walk on." _I can't believe I said that, _James thought horrified, _I didn't mean too, I have never called anyone a m-m-mudblood, and it just came out, what have I done?_ James watched Lily closely, trying to pick her next move.

Lily felt her face fade. She turned ghostly white, her smirk turned into a shocked expression. There was a deadly silence; you could hear a pin drop. Lily picked up her back quietly and turned to the door. When she was almost out, she turned and walked back to James. She stood and looked at him then slapped him hard in the face. An echoing slap, the sound bounced off the walls in the silent classroom. James clutched his face, she had almost drawn blood.

"James Potter, I thought you were above that level, I guess I was wrong," she said in a lethal whisper, "You belong in Slytherin." then she turned and strolled out the door calmly holding back the stinging tears threatening to fall.

She briskly walked out and through the next classroom, past Professor Flitwick who was in charge of their detention.

"Miss Evans, your detention isn't over, I will have to tell profess-"

Lily ignored Flitwick calling to her and she turned her walk into a jog, then a run, then a sprint.

She had to get out. She had to be free. She had to leave.

She held tried to hold the tears back, she tried to make it outside. Not looking where she was going she ran into a sleepy looking Remus Lupin.

"Lily, what are you doing here, your detention isn't over for-" he stopped looking at her face. He helped her up. Her face held no emotion; it was an eerie white, as if she had witnessed a death. The only things portraying feeling were her usually emerald eyes. Only, now they were not emerald, they had turned a forest green. They looked glazed as if about to burst into tears, full of sadness, misery, confusion. This Lily Evans was a different one, one Remus had never seen before. She looked so shocked, and betrayed. "Lily, are you okay, you look so…" He trailed off.

"Remus Lupin, I'm absolutely fine, no need to worry, I'm just being a silly little mudblood," Lily said as if in a trance.

Remus was taken back, _why is she saying this?_

"Lily, what are you talking about, are you alright, should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin, don't worry you head over someone like me, there's no need." Lily then turned on her heel and strode off, leaving a dazed Remus behind.

**WITH LILY**

She burst out the doors, and felt the coldness consume her body as she walked. She was hurt. She wouldn't let anyone see that though. She had worked too long to keep up her façade. _I was better off when I was invisible, _she thought, _damn James Potter and his bloody Wizard Chess! At least then I was unnoticed._

Lily slumped against an old tree. The night was clear. The sky was almost cloudless, and the half moon seemed to be shining brighter tonight.

'You are just a poor, pathetic, lonely, little Mudblood, not worth the ground you walk on'

The words replayed over and over in her mind. Lily glanced at the clam lake and felt a rush of emotions hit her.

Emotions she hadn't felt in a long time. She put her head in her hands and she did something she hadn't done since she was eleven. Lily Evans cried. First it was a few stray tears, and then they turned in to waterfalls as body-racking sobs consumed her petite form. What Potter had said, brought back memories. Memories, Lily had tried to put out of her head, long ago. She had tried to block them out, and it had worked, so far. She had built up a mask. Hiding her emotions from everyone, including herself. Never once had she broken, she was too strong for that …

FLASHBACK

It was Lily's eleventh birthday and her father was making a special dinner in the Kitchen. Petunia, Lily's older sister was with her friends, but Lily didn't care because she didn't like Petunia much. Her dad was with Lily's new

Step-mother, Caroline. Caroline didn't like Lily at all and it was no secret to Lily. Often when her Dad left the two alone she would yell and scream at her.

Lily bounced down the stairs full of energy, as usual. Tonight was going to be great. Her dad had even invited her real mother over. Lily hadn't seen her in a while and she loved her Mother more than anything.

"Hey, Dad." Lily greeted him.

"Hey, Sweetie, there's a letter on the counter for you, it was incredibly odd, it just turned up." He smiled. "I could have sworn an owl dropped it here, but I guess I'm loosing my mind. Caroline must have found it outside this morning and just remembered it." He said walking to find Caroline.

Lily picked the letter, it had her name, and room on it. _Weird, _she thought. She turned it over and felt the wax seal. Gently she opened the letter, as if it was going to burst into flames. She gasped.

"DAD!" she screamed.

"What?" he yelled, running in, followed closely by an irritated looking Caroline.

"Look, here, it says I'm a witch." She said thrusting the letter at the two.

Her dad's eyes widened with disbelief, and then his faced settled on a look of awe. Caroline narrowed her eyes and glared at Lily.

"My, this is wonderful, Flower." He kissed her on the forehead. "I think we should celebrate doubly, I am going to pick up your sister so she can join us. Your mother will arrive while I am gone. Caroline will look after you, bye honey."

He grabbed his coat and walked out. Caroline waited for the door to shut before rounding on Lily.

"You little…You spoilt…" Caroline was fuming. "I'll teach you."

"What?" Lily asked, not knowing what Caroline was talking about.

"Oh don't you dare act all innocent with me. HOW DARE YOU! I should be the witch in this house not you. My family were respectable purebloods, with great honour. They had high hopes for me, their only daughter, but NO I was born a squib, no magic at all. Unacceptable in their eyes, so I was disowned." Caroline was fiddling in her handbag. "And here you are, you've got a perfect life, perfect father, who expects nothing of you. You are spoilt, endlessly, and YOU get the pride of being a witch. YOU STOLE IT FROM ME! Ah ha, found it."

Caroline pulled out a slender gun and held towards Lily.

"Spoilt little brats like you don't deserve to live, so I'll fix that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and the sweet sound of Lily's mother, Rose, filled the house.

"Hello, anyone home?" She asked, turning the doorknob and stepping inside.

Her smile fell off her face as she saw the scene. "What are you doing?" she asked horrified.

"Teaching the brat a lesson." Caroline replied smirking.

"No, I won't let hurt her you." She yelled standing in front of Lily.

"Oh, well, I'll have to teach you instead." Caroline said, pulling the trigger.

"NO, MOM!" Lily screamed as her eyes went wide. Her mothers form crumbled to the ground as the bullet hit.

Her mother was dead and it was her fault.

"What are you going to do? Cry?" Caroline sniggered as Lily stood over her mothers limp body. "Only wimps cry,

Lillian. I guess that's all you ever will be. You'll be a pathetic, excuse for a human being, a mudblood of a witch, and a lonely little girl, not worth the ground you walk on. So Lillian, why don't you just cry about that?"

"NO!" Lily stood up screaming. "NO! I will not cry. Not because of you, or anyone else. Only people I care about can hurt me, and I don't care about so you can't break me down, no one can. I'M STRONG, I'M NOT A WIMP AND I WILL **NEVER EVER **CRY!"

END FLASHBACK

And she hadn't. Lily had not shed a single tear for her mother, or anyone else.

Her father and Petunia had come home soon after that and called the police. Caroline was sent to jail and her father had to cope with loosing two women close to him that night. A piece of him died that night. He had never been the same again. Neither had Lily. Lily had simply shrugged off the things that should have hurt her reinforcing her mask each time. She had not broken. Not until tonight. What Potter had said had hit her hard, cracking her thick shell and tapping into her bottled up emotions. He had triggered this reaction with his cruel words. He had dragged up the first in a long line of bad memories. Now Lily would pay the price for being naïve and hiding behind her armour, now Lily would have to relive all those years of bad memories, feeling what share didn't dare feel before.

**WITH JAMES**

James was still in a daze. It had been 50 minutes since Evans had left and he had just stood there bewildered since then. This girl had really got him this time. _Lily Maree Evans, _he thought, _you will become my undoing one day._

He knew as soon as the words had come out of his mouth it was wrong. He didn't mean what he had said, she had got him mad, but that was no excuse. He fingered where Lily had slapped him. _I deserved that, _he thought, _No matter what she says to me, I should never have called her…that._ _It's not her fault she's a muggleborn, and that was low, to insult her parentage, she was right I belong in Slytherin. Good one, Potter._

'I thought you were above that level, I guess I was wrong.' Her words echoed through his head and almost caused his eardrums to burst. _ I thought I was better than that too._ Her words were spoken with such distaste, yet so much meaning, they struck him hard, leaving him feeling weak and vulnerable. _She sounded so… disgusted, so revolted. _It hurt him to see her look towards him that. Sure she had spoken towards him harshly before, but this time was different, this time had pushed Evans too far.He didn't know why he cared what Evans thought. He didn't know why he cared that he had hurt her. He didn't know why he felt a pang of sadness when she had walked out. He just did, for reasons he couldn't begin to comprehend. James had felt as if his heart was going to break when she had said that to him. Her words, so cold, so full of hatred. _What's wrong with me? _He thought.

James couldn't understand much right then, thoughts were flying through his head, swishing and zooming in and out, making no sense. His mind was ringing, and screaming in frustration. He shook his head trying to clear it of everything. But one thought remained.

_Go. Run after her, James._

Finally he snapped out of his confused state and did the only thing sensible. He ran.

He sprinted down the hallways, looking for signs of the redhead. _I hope she's not in her dorm._ He had almost lost hope until he spotted Remus staring out a window, at the seemingly deserted grounds.

"Remus, Remus, I'm glad you're here, Have you seen Evans?"

"Ah, James, I was wondering when you would show up, I knew it was you when I saw her, only you can do that to a person like Lily Evans." Remus stated in a scary, calm manner. His mouth was set in a twisted smile, yet he looked disappointed.

"So, you've seen her?" James asked shakily, he was quite scared of this Remus.

"Yes, James, I have seen her." Remus glanced at the window before turning back to James.

"James, this has gone too far, I think you may have broken her. Such a feat for you, huh? I bet you're glad, are you proud of yourself, James, you finally broke Lily Evans. Isn't that what you wanted? You caused her pain, torment, she's suffering, and you wanted that didn't you James, to shatter her spirit?" Remus was scaring James, he was slowly getting closer and his voice was in a dangerous tone. "Congratulations James, you hurt the girl, you broke her down, and you stomped all over she that is Lily Evans. One thing, Are you happy now, James? Does your life have new meaning? Are you going to sleep better now, because you destroyed her? Is her hurt making YOU feel better, now James, huh? I sincerely hope it does, otherwise you did that to her for no reason." Remus then turned away, because looking at his friend right then, made him want to beat him to a pulp.

"No, Remus it's not like that."

"Well, why don't you tell me what it's like?" he snapped.

"I-I-I don't know, Remus." He muttered dejectedly.

"James, you have more power than you will ever know, to crack someone like Lily Evans, will permanently scar her, I would be careful James, you may have pushed her too far." He sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm worried, James. I have never seen Lily cry before, in fact I don't think anyone has. Not because she went unnoticed but because she didn't do it. But what scared me the most is how she looked tonight. She wasn't herself." Remus continued. "She's down by the lake, she's been there for over an hour."

"Thank you so much Remus." James said turning to go to the doors.

"Wait, one more thing James," James swivelled to face a curious looking Remus. "Why do you care?"

James left the question hanging, the truth was, he didn't know.

_Why do I care?_ He asked himself over and over. He stepped into the cool, outside air, and made his way silently down to the lake. When he set his eyes on her figure, his stomach lurched and he felt like a piece of his heart was tearing off. His mind was racing again, he shook his head again and was left once again with one sober thought.

_Why do I care?_


	5. Paddy, rain and French

**Thanks so much to anyone and everyone who actually likes the story enough to review or even read it. **

**CHAPTER 5**

It had started to rain. The weather seemed to be portraying Lily's emotions. Sad and drizzly. When she sobbed louder, the rain poured harder. James felt hopeless. It was getting harsher, and the wind was snapping, he wanted more than anything to comfort Lily, he didn't know why, but he did. He wanted to reach out and hold her tight and tell that everything would be alright. He wanted to protect her from the harshness of the world, forever. But he couldn't, he had caused this pain, and he couldn't fix it, for fear of his reputation. James did not was not afraid of many things but being deserted was amongst the few. He could not handle being alone.

He watched the weeping figure from the safety of behind an elderly tree and once again he felt his heart ache, he had caused her this agony. He felt a few tears well up in his eyes and looked away before they could fall.

_Why am I acting like this? _He asked himself. _Why is this happening? Why do I feel this way?_

He turned to look back at the castle, he strained his eyes to see inside the windows. It may have been the rain, but he could have sworn he saw Remus' figure motioning him to go to her. So he did.

He approached her carefully as not to startle the redhead. He stood behind her for a few moments, gazing in wonder. The moonlight was bouncing off of her creamy skin and wet hair causing her to look stunning. Even as the tears flowed freely down her face she looked the best James had ever seen her. He let out a sigh which caused the redhead to jump slightly.

Lily slowly turned around her eyes wide. _Oh no, _she thought, _I've been caught out. With my luck I bet I know who it is._

Her guess was correct. She turned to lock eyes with James Potter. She stood, wiping herself off, trying to stop the tears but failing. The rain still pelted down heavier with each passing moment, they stood once again holding each others stare.

"What do you want, Potter?" she spat, "Here to make fun of me?" She continued, her eyes looking lost. "Well, laugh it up Potter, you made Lily Evans cry, you finally did it, I suppose that makes you better than me?"

James let out a breath. He looked down. Why did he do this to her? Why did he feel this way? He wanted to protect her so much. He longed take her away from all the pain. Yet, he still couldn't.

"No." he quietly spoke.

"What's the matter Potter?" she continued, getting angry but still the tears gushed down. "Aren't I crying enough for you? Did you want me to commit suicide or something? Is it not good enough that you are the first person to make me cry since I was eleven? Don't you feel better now you've proved I'm weak, now you've proved I'm a wimp?"

"Evans…" he trailed off looking at his feet. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Lily was astonished. James Potter was apologizing, she never thought shed see the day. But it only contributed to her rage. _He thinks he can make it all better by saying sorry? HOW DARE HE?_

"You are unbelievable. You think you can turn my simple, two colour world upside down then fix it by saying sorry?"

She turned around to look to the rough lake.

James went from feeling pathetic and remorseful to angry in a heartbeat. _How dare this girl! She was the first person I EVER said sorry to and meant it and she's throwing it back in my face!_

"Life isn't always black and white, Evans!" James shouted putting his hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"It is in my world, it just makes it so much simpler," Lily yelled back her tears mixing with the rain.

"You can't keep looking at the world as if it's just black and white or what would happen when the two colours overlap, it's no longer black and white," James spoke in a whisper "life isn't always simple, Evans, you have to look at the world in shades of grey."

"How insightful of you.' She snorted and with that he turned on his heel and stomped off angrily, leaving Lily in the rain to think.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Lily woke the next morning feeling drained and exhausted. The sun was beaming over her bed, and she had no recollection as to how she got there or what happened last night.

Then it hit her, remembrance. _God, _she thought, _I will never ever let that happen again. I'm weak. I can't believe I cried over THAT PRAT! Ok, ill just try forget it, and everything can go back to the way it was._

With that in mind she walked in a daydream down to the great hall. Ally was waiting for her at the Gryffindor table and waved for Lily to join her.

"Lils, where have you been?"

"Oh, just sleeping." Lily replied grabbing a piece of toast.

"No, I mean last night, after your detention, you didn't come in until three in the morning. Surely they didn't make you stay that long."

"No I was…uh, walking. Yes, I fancied a walk outside." Lily could tell Ally didn't believe her but was grateful when she dropped the subject.

"Lily, you look terrible."

"Well, thanks. Now I see why I'm friends with you, you boost my ego." She said sarcastically.

"That's what I'm here for." She replied cheerily.

_Why the hell does she have to be so damn cheerful in the morning? _Lily wondered.

"You know Lily, Potter keeps looking over here, it's quite disturbing. He also doesn't look too good. Do you suppose he _fancied a walk_ last night as well?" Ally asked her suspiciously.

"No Ally. Maybe he and his friends were dreaming up a silly prank. I don't really care what Potter looks like."

"Well you should tell him to stop looking at you, it's quite creepy."

Lily turned to face James, and they locked eyes. _Crap, _she thought before turning away.

"He's still doing it." Ally chanted.

**SCENE CHANGE**

James was continuously looking over at Lily. He couldn't help it. It was like she was a magnet, yet no one else was affected. Remus noticed the glances and shrugged it off as guilt. James had told him all about last night, and what he had said, and Remus thought he deserved to feel guilty, but forgave him none the less.

"Ah, Prongsie dear, I see you keep looking down that way." Sirius pointed down towards Evans. "Planning your next prank?"

"Yeah…that's it Paddy."

"What? Did you just call me Paddy? What did I tell you about that?" Sirius cried shocked.

"Whoops Sorry Paddy- I mean Padfoot, I'm just tired this morning."

"Uh uh, if I didn't know any better I'd say Mr Prongs was a little distracted, with a certain redhead Gryffindor sixth year." He said grinning. "Could it be…Maybe love is in the air."

James was snapped out of his morning reverie.

"No Padfoot, it could not so stop saying that." He snapped. _How could he even suggest that? It was absolutely absurd._

"Easy there Prongs. I was just joking, we all know of your mutual hate for Evans."

"Well don't suggest it again." He quipped before reverting back to his morning state.

Remus didn't fail to notice the twinkle in his eyes though, when Sirius had suggested he liked Lily.

_Interesting, _Remus thought, _very interesting._

"Prongs?"

"Yes, Wormtail?"

"Whatever happened to breaking Evans?" Peter asked.

James looked around. It was breakfast time and the great hall was full. Remus and Sirius were seated across from James and Peter. Remus and James looked at each other for a few seconds, before Remus turned his pleading look into a pointed one, telling him Peter was waiting for an answer. _Peter you idiot! Why did you bring that up?_

"Well…" James started, he had to think on his feet. He couldn't tell them about what had happened in their detention or Evans would get hurt. Not that he cared, but Remus would get mad.

"Well, um, I decided to take Padfoot's advice after all she is just a _girl _and in our house after all I mean what would be the point?" James was quite pleased with himself for thinking up that answer so quickly.

Remus on the other hand was deep in thought. _Why didn't he tell them? _He thought. _Why? I mean he _hates_ Lily, right? So he should want her to get hurt and telling them would do just that. Unless…_Remus thought very hard about this, _he doesn't hate her at all. He does act differently around her. In fact I have never seen him act like that before, and he always talks about her. He even hexed that 5th year Hufflepuff who tried to ask her out, although, he said it was because he had stepped on his foot earlier. But maybe he just doesn't like Hufflepuffs because he keeps hexing Bert snuff. But he dates Hufflepuffs and he's never had a problem with them before. No perhaps Bert and Lily have some sort of connection. I remember they kissed in first year as a dare but James isn't that over protective. Is he? Yes, he likes her. The pieces all fit. I think I've stumbled across something great. I'll have to watch and see if I'm right._

"Remus, Remy, Moony." Sirius was trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Oh…um…yeah…I was just thinking about…that prank we're going to play on Snape."

"Snivellus, call him Snivellus…and anyway its going to be great I've worked out the details and…"

But Remus didn't continue listening and apparently he wasn't the only one, he watched as James shot glances at Lily every few minutes, when he thought no one was looking. He saw James face tense when a few Ravenclaw boys went to talk to her, and his brows furrow. _She has become a lot more popular with the males now that she stood up to James so it's his fault if he's jealous. _He saw James face relax and get a peaceful expression as Lily laughed with Ally.

Remus smirked to himself. _Moony, old buddy, sometimes you are too smart for your own good_.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily, James is scaring me. Tell him to stop looking at you."

Lily sighed, she knew she would have to do it or Ally would get suspicious.

"Oi, Potter," she called down the table, shocking James out of his daydream.

_She's talking to me, _he thought excitedly. _She's talking to me. Wait, don't loose your cool James. Act Normal._

"What Evans?" He called back. _Real smooth._

"Kindly stop looking at me or I may melt."

James was ecstatic, she wanted to go back to the way things were. _Thank Merlin._

"For your information, Evans, I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at your gorgeous friend. Does everything have to be about you?" He asked. _What a lie,_ he thought.

"No Potter, it's you who thinks you're Gods gift to women and they should worship the ground you walk on, it's not their fault they're ditzy." Many of the females in the hall glared at Lily. How dare she insult them?

"They're not ditzy, you're just stupid." He retorted, winking at a few of the ladies in Hufflepuff.

Lily snorted. "Me stupid, Mr 23 percent? I'm top in most of my classes, including charms." She smirked. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She cried, and he flew into the air. She walked below him. "Oh look Potter, you're not blue." Then she smiled sweetly and walked away.

Though James was still in the air he was also smiling. He had butterflies, though he dismissed it as food poisoning.

Remus didn't fail to notice the goofy grin on James' face and chalked that up to his theory.

_Moony, don't you get tired of always being right?_

**SCENE CHANGE**

The rest of the day went off great. Until Divinitation that is.

"Ok class," the boring Professor Français drawled in her French accent.

"We will be studying Crystal balls today. I will put you in pairs, so you do not throw out your auras."

The class groaned.

"Right, Avoca with Nat, Puget and Anders, Knight and Potter…"

_Phew_ Lily thought, _I'm not with Potter, poor Ally though._

"Heart and Lucid, Evans and Black, Jude with Kiths."

_Damn, _Lily groaned, _Potters' right hand man._

"Ok class get your crystal balls, divide into your pairs and I will be wandering around the class to check on you."

"Lily, Lily, I want to go first." Lily and Sirius had set up the equipment.

"Fine go, tell me what my future is."

"Hmm…" he looked hard, nothing. He screwed his eyes up in concentration, nothing. So he decided to make something up.

"Lily, I'm very sorry but it says here you will be killed by a rampaging Hippogriff that breaks into your dormitory and goes nuts. Oh look, it says here it will be tonight. I'm very sorry." He grinned. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Not amusing, Mr Black." Professor Français said from behind him. "Let me show you how to do it."

She gazed into Lily's crystal ball. Her eyes widened and she began mumbling. The class turned to look at her and her words became clear.

"_Prendre garde Mon Cher,"_

At this a student pulled out a piece of paper and started translating what the Professor was saying.

"_Bientôt vous vous unirez avec le garçon aux cheveux sombre, _

_Vous l'avez su que pourtant l'a méprisé du début à la fin, _

_Vos vraies sensations viendront bientôt allumé, _

_Et votre unité amènera beaucoup de choses grandes,_

_Mais hélas, seulement votre mort amènera le plus grand de tout, _

_Seulement dans la mort peut le deux nous épargnent tout. _

_Le temps est bientôt."_

The class stared at her silently, in awe.

"Well dear I'm very sorry but I do not see anything in your crystal ball, how peculiar."

"What! What are you talking about, you just told me about my future! But you said it in French."

"Oh I'm sorry dear, you must be mistaken, I have almost forgotten almost all my native language, and I could not possibly have done such a thing."

"Professor, Dumbledore wishes to see you for a moment." A plump student poked his head in the classroom.

"Ah, yes, Miss Evans, could you possibly watch the class for a few minutes."

"Sure." Lily said confusedly.

When Professor Français had left Lily turned to the quiet class.

"You all heard her I'm not crazy, she was speaking in French, right?" There were murmurs of agreement. "Right, so can anyone speak French?" She glanced around doubtfully.

"Me, me, I do!" Sirius shouted. Lily gaped at him, _Sirius Black knows French?_ She then cocked her eyebrow.

"Ok, did you get that?"

"Um, only parts of it."

"So, does anyone speak French who actually got ALL of that?"

"I can." A voice spoke calmly, holding out a piece of paper.

"Potter, you speak French?" She asked.

"Yes. All the Potters' do."

"And you got that, everything she said?"

"Yes, I did." He stopped. "But I don't think you want to see it."

"Nonsense, give it here." She made a grab for the paper.

"No." He said as if it were final.

"Potter, give me that paper."

"No, it's for your own good."

"Give it, I will decide about my own good, not you."

"Yes well, that may be, but _I _translated it and it's _my _paper, so NO."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" She yelled tackling him off his seat and sitting on him.

She wrenched the paper from his hands, and stood up smugly.

"IT'S MINE EVANS!" He yelled trying to get it back, but Lily ran around the classroom reading the paper. Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes went wide. James bumped into her.

"This can't be it! You're lying, that's not what she said!" She said glaring at him.

"Yes it is! I told you not to read it." He too looked a little stunned.

"Give it to me, Lily, I'll tell you if that's what she said." Sirius said grabbing the paper.

_Beware my dear,_

_Soon you will unite with the dark haired boy,_

_You have known him all along yet despised him,_

_Your true feelings will soon come alight,_

_And your unity will bring many great things,_

_But alas, only your death will bring the greatest of all,_

_Only in death can the two save us all._

_The time is soon._

Sirius gulped.

"See that's not what she said!" Lily said to James.

"Yes it is." Sirius said. "That's roughly what she said." He handed the paper to Lily.

"But it can't be!" She cried. The rest of the class stared, wondering what was on the paper.

Ally stood up and took the paper from Lily. She read it and gasped.

"But that would mean," Ally started, "Lily and James."

"Yes, Lily and James." Sirius agreed.

Lily laughed. "Français is an old crackpot, she's never made a real prediction in her life."

But Lily wasn't so sure this time.

"Oh Look, time to go." She packed her bag and hurriedly exited the classroom.

**AN. Sorry if the translation is wrong (which it probably is)but I don't know French so I just looked it up on the translation website. Also sorry if the chapter was a disappointment for you all.**

**Bye everyone.**


	6. Comas, jumping and owls

**Xfrozensorcerer: Yeah French people are cool. I wish I could learn French but I'm just too lazy. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Mysteriouslily: Thanks. You reviewed for both of my stories so double thanks to you. Also I really like your story too.**

**tweeny-weeny: Sorry, it was just the first word I thought of when I thought of French people, I'm not very creative. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Jasmine-enimsaJ: You're Lily and James story is really good. I'm sorry about the grammar and writing errors, I'll work on that. Thank you heaps for the review. It's fun playing with the translation websites, isn't it?**

**MinorMistake99: Thank you, very much.**

**Squigglywiggly: Thanks.**

**Thanks to anyone who is reading the story even if you don't review.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Comas, jumping and owls**

An owl dropped by Lily and hooted scaring her.

She suspiciously eyed the strange bird, and then took the letter off its leg. She carefully broke the seal she knew belonged to the Ministry of magic. As she read the letter she felt her eyes grow wide, but she would not let herself cry, not again. She had fixed that little mistake and nothing would break through again. Lily just sat and stared at the letter, thinking. Ally upon noticing her friend acting strange, tried to snap her out of her state.

"Lils, are you ok?" Ally asked her, snapping her fingers.

"Lily, Lily!"

Still Lily paid no attention.

"LILY!" Ally was screaming.

"Lily, please pay attention, are you alright?"

Lily just stayed in a trance, her eyes glazed over and her hands still clutching the letter.

"LILY, EARTH TO LILY!" Ally frantically tried to get her to respond. It was no use. Lily just sat there, gripping her letter and staring into space. Ally saw the letter and tried to grab it.

Lily immediately was awoken from her thoughts.

"Ally, what are you doing?" she as calmly.

"Well, you-you were acting strange and I-I-I couldn't get you to respond so I-"

"Oh don't worry, Ally, I'm fine." Lily cut her off, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."

Lily curtly nodded to her friend and promptly exited the great hall, taking her letter with her. Suddenly she felt overcome with anger. _How dare he? How dare he do that to them?_

"ARGH!" She screamed and quickened her pace, storming up to the common room in a whirlwind of anger.

Everyone was at dinner so she didn't expect anyone in the common room. She burst through the portrait hole and immediately took out her wand. She flicked her wand at a table and it flung into a wall. She smiled and repeated it with another table. She pointed her want at a chair and it burst into flames causing her to laugh a little. She did the same to two more chairs before she heard hurried footsteps come downstairs and a confused face came into sight.

"What the Hell? Evans, what are you doing?" A voice startled her out of her state.

"Go away, Potter." She said through gritted teeth. She cooled down a little and slumped on the couch, putting her wand in her pocket.

"Nah," he said before flinging himself onto the couch beside her. "What's that you got there, Evans?"

Lily screwed up her letter and dropped it by the couch, "Potter, I am warning you, please leave, now."

"But, Evans, I rather like it here."

"GO!" she shouted standing up.

"Wow, Evans, it seems someone has there monthly. What's got you so uptight?" he asked cockily.

She closed her eyes and then snapped them open. Once again they were burning green fires.

"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS POTTER! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"CALM DOWN EVANS I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE SO GRUMPY." He yelled back, she wasn't going to beat him this time.

"POTTER, I WOULD RATHER ROT IN HELL THAN TELL YOU MY PROBLEMS!"

"Well with that attitude, no wonder you have no friends." He smirked.

_Just keep pushing, Potter, _she thought to herself, _I dare you._

"Ally is my friend." She stated simply.

"Please, she just feels sorry for you, she would dump you in a heart beat if you weren't so pathetic. I feel sorry for her, having to hang out with such a frigid hag like you." He said with his voice rising.

Lily thought for a moment. _What if what he says is true? What if Ally doesn't really like me? If that's true no one likes me. I'm just a useless loner, with no one to turn to._

"What's the matter, Evans, cat got your tongue?" he teased.

"I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER, AND I ALWAYS WILL!" She bellowed.

"YOU ARE SO SNAPPY AND RUDE NO WONDER NO ONE LIKES YOU, EVANS, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DO US A FAVOUR AND DIE! TRUST ME NO ONE WOULD CARE!" _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, _James thought, _why did I say that. She always makes me say the wrong things. Merlin, this seems familiar._

To his surprise Lily was laughing, but it was a scary laugh full of cold humour and ice.

"You know what Potter," She said still chuckling. "You're probably right."

Lily turned and swept out of the room.

_Geez, what's wrong with her? She's so damn dramatic and moody. I wonder what got her so uptight._

James noticed a crumbled piece of paper by the couch where Lily had been sitting. Letting curiosity get the best of him he slowly picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_We regret to inform you that your home in Surrey was attacked on Wednesday 22nd of this month by you-know-who. As your sister was out she was not harmed, though your father was not so fortunate and he lost his life. We are terribly sorry for your loss and hope you feel better soon. We are arranging a place for you to stay this summer and we are sorry for the delay in getting this letter to you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Euphrasy Sprats_

_Damn it, _James sighed as he read over the letter, _I just can't go right with that girl can I?_

And he turned and ran after her, once again.

_Boy, _he thought while searching for her, _this is getting to be a reoccurring thing._

WITH LILY

_Potter is right, _she thought, _no one would miss me. No one would even know I was gone, I bet. This way everyone would just be happier, if I can't help them any other way, this is how I will do it. _

Lily's mind was racing as she made her way up to the Astronomy tower. _This is where I'll do it, _she thought.

_No one will care. I have lost every one who ever meant anything to me. First Mum, now Dad. That's all I had. Dad hadn't been the same since then but I still loved him. Now…Now…he's gone. It's my fault. Once again, if I weren't a witch he would have lived. Just like Mum. _

She looked down, it was a long fall, _No regrets, _she thought.

_I have always wondered what it would be like to be free, soon I'll know. I won't hurt anyone but myself, and that's just physical pain, it won't hurt for long. Soon, I'll join my mother and father. Soon, we will be reunited. _

_Though, I will miss Ally, but when I'm gone she will be free to make new friends, I'm just holding her back._

_NO MORE! I have been a burden on people to long._

_That ground looks terribly hard, maybe I should put a softening charm on it. It will still get the job done and it won't hurt so much. Yes, that's what I will do._

She pulled out her wand and muttered the softening charm.

_Ok, this is it, _she thought stepping out to the edge, _I'm sorry to whoever finds me._

She sniffed.

_I will not cry. That will make me weak, I need to be strong to do this._

She noticed a figure down by the lake, they seemed to be searching for something.

_Probably Potter, _she snorted, _probably looking for me so he can see me cry again. Jerk._

"Goodbye cruel world." She muttered as she took a deep breath and stepped out into the cool breeze.

The wind whizzed past her, then surrounded her body, pushing her down fast. She let a scream escape her numbing lips as she soared through the air. No one can say quite what was going through her head as she fell, but it was certain whatever she was thinking stopped when she made contact with the ground.

WITH JAMES

He ran through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for any sign of Lily Evans. Nothing. Everyone was at dinner so no one got in his way. He searched the entire castle and decided to go outside and look. After a while he became very worried.

_Alright, where would I go to get away from it all? _He asked himself.

But his thoughts were cut short by an ear piercing scream, and he turned his head in time to see a figure fall from the Astronomy tower, and hit the ground with a sickening crack.

_Too late, _he thought, _she's done it, I've killed her. Oh god._

He quickly ran towards where he thought she had landed and the sight made him sick to his stomach.

There was what used to be Lily Evans. Her Once creamy skin was now a shocking clash between transparent white and purple. There was blood coming from numerous places all over her petite form. Her body was splayed at an odd angle that was seemingly impossible to bend that way having bones. Her piercing Emerald eyes were now blue and wide open and staring into nothing. There were several bones protruding from her flesh and the blood that was covering her seemed to be forming a pool around her. He leaned close to her and sat on his knees not caring about the blood soaking into his robes. He grabbed her hand and held it close. A few stray tears made their way down his face as he stared at her. He kept looking into her cold, lonely green eyes, no matter how much it made him sick, hoping she would return the gaze. But she did not.

"Lily," James muttered holding her hands still tighter. "Lily, why?"

He left his tears shining on his face like badges, as a few dripped onto her body.

Her hand was unusually cold, but James still held it.

"Lily, I know you can't hear me, but Lily I am so, so sorry." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Lily, I didn't mean to hurt you like this and it's all my fault. I can't believe I said those things to you."

He closed his eyes and continued.

"You only came into my life a while ago and now I can't imagine it without you, please don't go."

He laid his head on her chest which was fragile and he felt that a few of her ribs were broken.

"Lily, I will miss you so much and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but-"

He was cut off by her shallow breaths.

Wait, her shallow breaths. It was a miracle.

_I should have known, _he thought,_ if anyone could survive a_ _fall from the Astronomy tower, it's you Lily Evans._

He hopped up and sprinted faster than he ever had before, back to the castle.

**SCENE CHANGE**

James had never ran so fast in his life, he felt as if his legs were going to fall off, but he kept pushing himself.

He knew Dumbledore would be in the Great Hall as it was still dinner time, and had to risk making what Lily had done public to save her.

He burst through the doors of the great hall, covered in sweat and looking pale. Everyone turned to look at him, there was nothing but silence.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, come quick it's Lily Evans."

Dumbledore rose from his seat quickly and followed James out. Ally was looking shocked but ran out after them none the less. Remus and Sirius decided to follow their friend also.

James led Dumbledore to where lily was, and pointed.

"She-she-jumped, and I-I-I found her like…this. I think s-she used a softening charm on the ground, and she is still very f-f-faintly breathing." He turned to face the Headmaster, James was scared. Never before had he seen Dumbledore so grave.

The sound of Remus, Sirius and Ally arriving snapped James out of his reverie. He turned to look at the three.

Remus and Sirius had wide eyes, and they seemed to be drained of all colour, and they looked as if holding back from throwing up. Sirius was trying not to let Ally see but she fought past him. As she set her eyes on the form of Lily, she screamed. Sirius held her tight as tears flowed from her face.

"Shh, don't look, Ally, don't look." He whispered.

She beat on his chest hard for a few minutes letting her sobs take over her. Suddenly she spun to look at James.

"YOU!" she shrieked, pointing her finger at him, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE, HUH?" She walked closer. "WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE? WHY DID YOU DO THIS? SHES DEAD NOW POTTER AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She immediately leapt onto him, pushing him to the ground. She swung her fists at every part of him she could.

"I HATE YOU" she screamed over and over slapping and punching him with all her might. James didn't even try put up a fight, he knew she was right. This was his fault, so he took the punishment willingly. Sirius hoisted a hysterical Ally off of James and held her tight.

"Now, Now Ally, I'm sure _he _didn't do this." But James noticed Sirius was avoiding eye contact with him as was Remus. They both looked disgusted with him, and couldn't make themselves look at him.

"Let her go Sirius," he said quietly. "It's what I deserve."

"No. Mr Black please keep a hold of Miss Knight and will you all follow me to the hospital wing and wait outside."

Dumbledore had magicked a stretcher and was levitating Lily to the hospital wing.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"James," the soft voice of Remus called him. "We need to talk."

They had been outside the hospital wing for six hours and none of them were saying a word to each other. James had knelt down outside the door with his head in his hands. Sirius was comforting the slightly less hysterical Ally and Remus was drifting in the shadows.

James stood up. Sirius and Ally were floating behind Remus as if he would protect them from James.

"James, tell us what happened, we're ready to listen." Ally said.

So James told them. He explained about how he was in the common room, and how he had taunted her, and about the letter. He explained how he had looked for her, and found her, then ran to find Dumbledore. Though leaving out where he talked to her whilst he thought she was dead.

"James," Ally cried embracing him in a hug. "I'm so sorry for blaming this on you, it's not your fault, I'm sorry." James just stood awkwardly as she hugged him tight.

"But it is, you see I didn't have to make fun of her like that. If I hadn't of done that she wouldn't of…." He let his gaze fall to the ground.

"No, James. That's not true. Lily lost someone close to her. The only one she had left. She couldn't live anymore like that. It's not your fault James. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

She pulled away from him. Though on the outside this seemed to convince him on the inside it was still his fault.

"I'm sorry man," Sirius said before embracing James into a hug, not caring what anyone thought.

"Ahem." Dumbledore sounded.

"Oh, Professor, do you want me to tell you what happened?" James asked, not really wanting to.

"No need, I heard you explaining it to your friends, I simply came out to tell you if you wish to see Miss Evans you may. She is in a coma and Madam Pomfrey has fixed her as best as she can, it is still a little touch and go."

He motioned to the door.

"You go James." Ally said in a whisper.

James walked slowly towards the door.

He entered the dark hospital wing and saw a bed with the curtains drawn. He walked over and slipped inside, afraid of what he would see. There was Lily Evans, her skin almost transparent and most of her bones healed. There were still many scars and a lot of deep bruises, but she looked like a sleeping angel. James sat by her side and grabbed her hand once again.

He held her hand tight not wanting to let go. He let his finger tough her soft cheeks.

_A coma, _he thought, _at least she's not dead. _

He sighed.

"Lily Maree Evans. I said you would be my undoing one day." He chuckled.

"Look at me, I'm a mess, and I'm even crying. Only you can make me do that."

"Lily, this is serious, I need you to wake up." He sniffed back a few tears.

"Wake up, please, Lily wake up." He let more tears run down his face and drip onto her sheets.

"Lily, I need you, who will I fight with if you leave?" He smiled a watery smile.

"Lily?" he tried again. "Please, wake up." He pleaded. He knew it would do nothing but still he tried.

"Lily, I need you." His voice was becoming frantic. "Lily?" "Lily?"

"James." He jumped. Ally had tapped him on the shoulder.

"James, I think you should go now." So he let go of Lily's cold hand and left.

"Prongs, why do you care so much?" he voice of his best friend, Sirius, asked him.

"Because, Padfoot, I feel guilty."

"No other reason?"

"No," he shook his head, "No other reason."

**SCENE CHANGE**

For the next three months James seemed to be in a trance.

He would hardly eat, he never slept, his grades were slipping, and he almost never talked to anyone.

James spent every day at the hospital wing with lily. After classes, he'd be there. At Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, he'd be there. During the entire weekend, he'd be there. He didn't go to Hogsmeade. He missed Quidditch. He even skipped a few classes to sit by her side.

He would just sit there and talk to her, holding her hand and praying she would wake up.

No one questioned him on it because as far as they knew it was just his guilty conscience waiting to be cleared. Well, most thought it was that reason anyway, except Ally, Sirius and Remus. Yet, they did not go to him with their accusations.

He looked horrible. His once tan skin had paled considerably and gave off an aura of extreme tiredness. His usually spiky hair lay almost flat from not washing it. He was getting thinner and thinner from not eating. He had terrible mood swings and could hardly walk straight. His robes were always dirty and looked as though they had been quickly thrown on. His grades were dropping from lack of study.

James didn't care though. He still spent every day by her side, hoping and praying. He ignored protests from the rest of the Marauders, his fan girls, madam Pomfrey, his teachers and Dumbledore. His fellow marauders were becoming very worried. The teachers were concerned and even Professor Dumbledore even seemed slightly nervous of James' behaviour. Though hard as they tried, none could stop him.

James sat by her bed as usual, clutching her hand, quietly talking to her when he noticed her eyelids flutter. At first he thought he was daydreaming again, as he often dreamed she was awaking. Yet on second glance her eyes were wide open. She sat up in bed, her emerald eyes wide.

"Potter," she spoke in a frosty tone, "Get out and never ever come near me again."


	7. Teapots, rain and singing

**CHAPTER 7**

"Ah Miss Evans, good to see you're awake." Dumbledore said walking into the hospital.

Lily had been awake for an hour and Ally had just left. She had tried to tell her a silly story about how James had stayed with her almost the entire time. Lily cut her short and dismissed her.

"As soon as Madam Pomfrey feels you are up to it, I wish for you to accompany Mr Potter to my office please, good day." And he walked off.

_Great, _she thought bitterly, _I get to see Potter again._

**-scene change-**

It had been two weeks since Lily had woken and she had received visits from Ally and strangely Sirius and Remus. James hadn't come back, much to her relief. Though, each time they tried to tell her about James staying by her side but she refused to listen.

Lily finally convinced Madam Pomfrey to let her leave, but she had to take many potions. Lily and James had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. She really didn't want to go, for she would have to see James again but none the less she muttered the password and trudged up the stairs of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was already inside along with James, and Professor McGonagall. When Lily walked in James turned to look at the carpet, as he couldn't bear to look at the girl he had almost killed.

"Ah, Good Evening Miss Evans, I trust you are well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good, sherbet?" he asked shaking a bowl of sherbet sticks at her.

"No thank you sir. May I ask what this meeting is about?"

"Ah, yes. Well you see I two things to discuss with you." He took a breath.

"The first is of your living arrangements, I have decided that because of circumstances, it would be best for you to with a friend over the holidays. Therefore I have arranged for you to stay with Miss Knight."

"Phew, and why is Potter here then?" She asked flicking her head in his direction.

"Oh that is the second business, I know this is unusual but I have decided to inform you two that you will be the heads at Hogwarts next year, if you both get your studies back on track. I know you have both been out of action for a while which is why I feel it best to inform you now that if you catch up what will happen."

Lily let here mouth hang open. "Why Potter?" She turned to him, and he looked equally shocked.

"Well, Miss Evans, he has the second highest marks in your year, only to be beaten by yours. However, I only recently made my decision, but he has only _very recently _proven his responsibility."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did he prove that?"

"You of all people should know that Miss Evans."

James felt his eyes widen. He didn't want Evans to find out he had saved her, or that he had stayed with her so long. Dumbledore had other plans.

"You see, when he saved you-"

"HE WHAT!"

"Yes, Miss Evans he saved you. The night of the accident he found you and came and called me. That was very responsible. He also stayed with you the entire three months you were in a coma, talking to you, and reading to you, he even skipped meals, quidditch and a few classes to help you. That shows extreme responsibility on his part, except the skipping part which he will makeup for. I assumed you knew this." He looked quizzically at the pair, but James knew what was going on. Dumbledore had known all along Lily didn't know about that, they had been discussing it before she had entered.

James felt himself blush, and he was sure Lily did the same.

"You–You mean that prat saved me?" she squeaked. Dumbledore nodded.

"And he sat by my side night and day?" Again Dumbledore nodded.

"You," she turned to James, "What were your ulterior motives?"

James felt his blush turn to anger.

"Maybe I just wanted to show you what a nice caring guy I am." He cried indignantly.

Lily snorted.

"That's not very lady like Evans, you sound like a pig."

"Well better a pig than an arrogant, git and a-"

McGonagall coughed to let them know they were still present, and Dumbledore looked amused.

"Well, that is all." Dumbledore said ushering the out. "Good night to you both."

As they were making their way down stairs Lily turned to James.

"Well…" she started rather nervously. "Thanks I guess Potter, even if you are a prat." She smirked.

"You're Welcome, Evans, even if your are a pig." He smirked back at her as they turned down opposite hallways.

**-scene change-**

As they exited in a hurry Dumbledore sighed.

"Those two are destined for great things when they unite." He said to McGonagall.

"Surely, you don't think they will ever come together, they can't even be in the same room together without trying to hex each other into oblivion."

"Ah, Minerva, love does strange things to people." He smiled knowingly.

"Lily Evans and James Potter in love, forgive me for saying so but that is _impossible_."

"That is where you are wrong, the two will slowly realise their _true _feelings, and I dare say it has already begun. Mr Potter already seems quite smitten with Ms Evans, whether or not he admits it." He paused for a breath.

"It is written in the stars, the story of Lily and James Potter will live on even after their tragic-" He stopped himself short, his blue eyes loosing their familiar twinkle once again.

"It is their destiny, and no matter how horrible it cannot be changed. The seeds are already planted, Minerva, now we wait for them to blossom."

"Albus, even if that did happen, which is highly unlikely, what did you mean by 'destined for great things'?"

"You will see in good time, Minerva, soon you will understand."

With that McGonagall bid him goodnight and left him to think.

"But it is a shame," he said to himself, wiping his glasses, "that after all they accomplish, all the obstacles they face, true love cannot save them in the end."

_Even those who are truly pure and good of heart cannot escape the fatal blows fate deals, such a shame._

_They are two of the greatest people I will ever know. Their fate is simply unfair, as is life._

He smiled weakly and hoped the two were prepared for what was to come.

**-scene change-**

The weeks passed by and soon it was a week before the students were to go home for holidays.

Lily and James had seemed to forget all about that night and that whole episode and soon slipped into a routine.

Lily yelled at James, James yelled at Lily. They fight. They hex each other. They loose Gryffindor points.

It was a few nights later that Remus noted that the glances James usually shot towards Lily were getting more and more frequent and not only were they at meal times, but he often caught James staring at her in a few classes. _Y_et, he also noticed the more James seemed to watch her, the more they seemed to fight. James seemed to be doing more and more things to get her attention.

_Oh he's got it bad. _He grinned.

It was a Friday night, the night before the students were to return home. James seemed very eager and shot repeated peeks towards Lily, at the other end of the table.

Lily stood up and bid Goodbye to Ally. James let his eyes follow her out of the hall. Remus watched this amusedly.

_Not long now, _he thought, _soon he will be admitting it to himself._

Then James stood up. "Um…I…have to go to…..the library, bye guys," James spoke nervously as he practically sprinted out of the hall.

"Hmm, that was odd." Sirius stated. "I wonder if he knows the library isn't open on Friday nights."

"Yes, very odd indeed, Padfoot." Remus said trying to keep the delight out of his voice.

"I'm going up to the dorms, how about you sneak into Hogsmeade and grab us a few firewhiskeys, take your time."

And Remus too set off, but he did go to the dorms for he knew his friend would need him tonight.

**-scene change-**

James was frantic, _where did Evans go? What if she went to the bathroom and now she's kidnapped? What if she's being blackmailed? What if she's in serious danger? What if she tried to hurt herself again? Not that I care, but I feel I should uphold my duty as a student by protecting other students. Yes, that's it._

He searched the halls, and all the corridors, he considered going outside, but noticed once again it was raining and no one in their right mind would go out in the rain. _Wait a minute, _he thought_, this is Evans, she's not exactly normal_.

James looked out the window, shocked to see a figure twirling in the rain. If he had only spared a passing glance he would have thought it a figment of his imagination. There was something curious, even fascinating about this dancing shape. He let his gaze dig deeper as he wandered out the doors into the chilling rain. He stepped out of the warm comfort and into the pouring rain, yet it was surprisingly satisfying.

As he walked closer the figure became more intriguing.

James gasped as he recognized who the captivating form belonged to.

Yet, he stayed and he watched. He watched her long red hair float in the breeze as she twirled. He watched her arms stretch out as her petite body spun. He watched her smiling face, and enchanting emerald eyes light up even more as the rain continued to pelt down. He just watched.

_She's different_, he thought. _She is unlike anyone else I have EVER met. My life was not the same before she arrived. _

_But was it necessarily better?_

James made to move closer, but slipped and ended up sliding down the bank, landing at the redhead's feet.

"Spying on me, Potter?" Lily asked, trying to sound angry, yet her happily dancing eyes betrayed her.

"No, Evans," James started, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I was just wondering what idiot was outside in the rain."

Lily shrugged, his insult bouncing of her shoulders.

"You know, Potter, even you can't get me mad when I'm in the rain." She said tilting her head to look him straight in the eye. "The rain washes away everything, insults, pain, tears."

"Evans-"

"Sssh!" she cut him off with a surprisingly warm finger to his lips. "Listen."

James stood still, listening, he felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach but all he heard were the raindrops making contact with the rough lake water. Perhaps his mind was on something else. Maybe he was concentrating on the fact Lily Evans hadn't moved her finger from his lips. Maybe.

_I think she has finally lost her mind, I mean what am I trying to hear? Why did she put her finger on my lips? Why has she not moved her finger? What if she's waiting for me to move it? What if she thinks I like it there? I don't. Not one bit. Ah, she used the peach hand lotion, one of my favourites. NOT THAT I'M SMELLING HER! That would be weird. What if she gets the wrong idea? What if someone were to see this? _

As if reading his mind Lily withdrew her hand, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"Hmm, I think the sun will be out soon." And with that she turned on her heel and walked silently back to the castle, leaving James to ponder the mystery that is Lily Evans.

**-scene change-**

James drifted into his dorm later that night, looking confused, lost and wet. Remus was on his bed, Sirius was still in Hogsmeade as he had planned and Peter…well Peter had fallen asleep, someone had locked him in a closet and was almost drowning in a bowl of Pumpkin soup…again.

"James, you ok?" he asked his friend.

"Moony, ha ha didn't see you there, old buddy." James said nervously.

"James you sure you're okay, you seem a little…skittish."

"Well…" James was trying to fight an internal battle, tell Moony or don't tell Moony? _Well, if I tell him he might know why I feel this way. TELL HIM._

"You see, Remus..." he started.

_Must be serious, _Remus thought,_ he's using real names._

"Um…there's this girl,"

"A girl you say?" Remus asked amused. He knew exactly what this was about. He had observed the way James had been reacting and he had a feeling he knew precisely what girl James was talking about.

"Yes a girl, well…you see, we always fight and lately I just get these weird _feelings_ when I'm around her, I can't explain it."

"Hmm let me guess..." Remus faked a deep-in-thought expression. "You get weak in the knees and all your normal thoughts vanish when you're around her. You think and act different near her. You get butterflies, you get overprotective of her, her smile seems to light up the whole room, you hear her voice when she isn't around, when she gets hurt it feels like your heart is breaking, your life before seemed like nothing compared to after you met her, you think about her constantly and-"

"Alright, alright." James cut him off, it was scaring him how Remus could describe his feelings to a tee.

"Well?" Remus looked at him expectantly.

"Well…ok, Remus, you promise you won't tell?"

"Marauders honour." Remus said his hand over his heart.

"Ok, it's…its Lily."

"Oh, you don't say." Remus said sarcastically.

"Remus!" he playfully hit him on the arm, "how did you know?"

"I'm not daft James, remember, werewolves have sharp eyesight."

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, I can just read people, I guess."

"Right, how long will it take to cure this?" James asked lying on his bed.

Remus snorted. "You can't _cure _it, it's not a disease, James, there's no escaping it."

"Come on, there has to be."

"No James, there's not, if you've got what I think you've got you're stuck."

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" James asked playfully.

"Well, I'm not sure you want to hear this James but…" he shot a glance at him. _He's a grown boy, _Remus thought, _he should be able to handle this._ "James, I think you like her, maybe even love."

James snorted, "Really Remus, what is it?"

"No, James I'm being serious."

Suddenly James' eyes widened and he jumped up and clamped his hands over his ears.

"NO, NO, NO, THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Yes, James, I think it is."

"NO, IT'S NOT!" He screamed. "LA LA LA, I'M A LITTLE TEAPOT SHORT AND STOUT, HERE IS MY-"

"James, you're being ridiculous." Remus cut off his singing.

"LA LA LA, I CAN TALK LOUDER THAN YOU CAN!" James yelled louder, to block out Remus.

"James, sit." He commanded. "If you don't want to listen to me, leave, please do not start up that _again._"

"Sorry, Remy, it's just…I'm scared." James admitted.

"I know, James, I know."

"I've never felt this way before, what if-if…people laugh?"

"They won't James."

"Oh, Remy hold me." He cried dramatically, before leaping into Remus' open arms.

"Right, I think it's time to get to bed, James."

"Ok." He said getting into his bed and turning out the light.

There was a few minutes silence, then-

"Remy?"

"Yes James?"

"How did you get to be so wise?"

"I just am James."

"Oh ok,"

He rolled over trying to get to sleep when-

"Remy?"

"Yes James?"

"You won't tell anyone about…how I feel about Lily will you?"

"No James."

"Ok,"

There was quiet.

"Remy?"

"Yes James"

"Not even Sirius?"

"Not even Sirius, James."

"Ok."

He pulled his blankets up, he was comfortable, then-

"Remy?"

"Yes James?"

"You promise?"

"Yes James, as long as you stop calling me Remy."

"Ok then."

There was a moment silence, then-

"Remus?"

"Yes James?" He sounded slightly more agitated.

"Thank you."

"Oh," Remus was taken back, "you're welcome James"

"Um, Remus, can I say one last thing?"

"What is it James?"

"I like Lily Evans."

"I know, James, I know." Remus said smirking.

James was grinning like a madman into his pillow, trying to stop himself from dancing around the castle declaring his like for Lily Evans. _I'll save that for another day, as for now, I have the summer to work on asking her out. _Then he drifted off to sleep.


	8. The many ways to earn a date

**CHAPTER 8**

The Christmas holidays had just finished and it was time for the students of Hogwarts to go back to school. They had flown by extremely fast in every ones opinion, leaving a few unhappy teenagers.

James had tried to think all summer of how he was going to get Lily to date him, and he figured he would just do what he did with any other girl. Couldn't hurt, Right?

It was the first morning of classes and James had decided the night before he should ask her at Breakfast.

He made the mistake of telling Remus this so when the morning rolled around James was scared and Remus was forcing him to do it.

"James stop being so stubborn, she's just a girl, don't be scared." Remus was trying to pull James out of bed, but James was clinging onto the bed posts.

"NO, Remus, don't make me do it." He cried.

"James if you don't do it you'll regret it later." He said still trying to yank him off the bed.

"Soooo…that's later." He whined. "I've decided I don't like her any more, Moony."

"Yes you do James."

"Ok so I do, but I don't wanna do it now." He said covering his head with a pillow, which was the wrong move because Remus took advantage of his lack of grip and forcefully pulled him off the bed.

"OUCH!"

"That's what you get James."

"You're mean Moony." James complained.

"I know I am James, now get up and dressed."

"NO!" James said pouting and crossing his arms like a child.

"Yes!" Remus cried back. "I'm getting too old for this." He muttered.

He jerked James up and threw him into the bathroom.

"Moony you're mean!" James complained when he came out 45 minutes later, looking awake and fresh.

"Yes James, we have already stated that as a fact."

He pulled a reluctant James down the stairs and into the great hall.

"There she is," Remus pointed at Lily. He looked to find James. He was standing with his eyes wide and looking scared.

"James, Go." He pushed James in her direction.

James turned and gave Remus the thumbs up before facing Lily.

"Oi, Evans, you're going to Hogsmeade with me." He commanded. Remus smacked his forehead.

"Um…No, I'm not Potter." Lily was a little confused.

"Yeah you are Evans, I said so." Though he sounded sure of himself, inside he was panicking.

"SO WHAT! Just because you say something doesn't mean its law!" She raised her voice slightly. "Why would I even want to go with YOU?"

"Um…Because…I-I-I like you." He stammered.

Lily snorted. "You know, Potter, this has to be the lamest prank you've ever played." And she stormed off.

Remus was shaking his head at James.

"What?" a stunned James asked him, "What went wrong?"

"James, James, James." He started, "You just can't tell a girl she's going out with you."

"What! I can't?" James asked outraged. "But that's how I got all the other girls!"

"Yes James, but Lily isn't like other girls."

"You're right, Moony, time to rethink my strategy."

"Remember James, don't tell her."

**SCENE CHANGE**

The next morning James spotted Lily by the lake reading, and decided to test his new tactic.

_Remember, _he chanted, _don't tell, suggest._

"What's up, Evans?" He stood behind her, making his shadow cover her book.

"Nothing, Potter," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I have a crazy idea for you." He exclaimed sitting beside her and draping his arm around her shoulder.

"What would that be?" she asked taking his arm away and throwing back at him.

"You should go out with me," he grinned. "So what do you say?"

Lily stood up, "I say, that really is a crazy idea!" and she stomped off.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Hey Evans, whatcha up to this weekend?" He tried the next day in the Common room.

"I plan on spending my weekend ALONE."

"Ok, cool, me too, how about we be alone together?" _Surely my amazing wit will win her, _he thought.

"How about I hex you into oblivion?" She said grimly.

"Ooh, I like 'em feisty." He called after as yet again she walked away.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Hi Evans, how are you today?" he smiled at her.

"Fine." She said not looking up from her essay she was writing.

"Do you have plans for this weekend?"

"Yes."

"Do they include me?"

"Surprisingly not." And once again she stalked away.

_Hmm, _he thought, _she must be warming up to me, she didn't once insult me, or call me Potter._

"Oh by the way, Potter, Id rather date the giant Squid." She called back, smiling.

_Hey, at least she's smiling._

Her smile turned to a death glare.

_It appears I thought too soon._

**SCENE CHANGE**

Now James Potter was a very persistent boy but for some reason after the 215th rejection he decided to rethink his approach.

"Moony, why do you think it is Lily doesn't want to date me?" he asked him late one bight while pacing the common room.

Remus opened his mouth to speak.

"Hmm, could it be the fact that you annoy her constantly, prank her, and act like an idiot around her."

"Geez Moony, your voice has changed."

"James, that wasn't me." Remus said looking around.

"It was me!" An over enthusiastic Sirius greeted him, leaping off the stairs.

"Prongsie, I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a crush on little Lilykins. I thought you were just trying to prank the little turtledove." He said tackling his friend to the ground and laughing like a maniac.

"Well, Padfoot, I knew you would react like this." He said pushing Sirius off of himself.

"Like what?" Sirius asked trying to contain himself from bouncing off the walls.

"Please don't, Padfoot." James pleaded.

"Don't what?" he asked innocently, letting his eyes dart to the girls dormitory stairs.

"Padfoot no!" he commanded.

"What? I'm not doing anything." He cried indignantly. He was seriously trying to stop himself.

"Oh God, Padfoot, No!" James begged, knowing what his best friend was capable of.

"I'm**glanceatthestairs**not**glance**doing**glance**anything." He was bursting with excitement.

It was too much for him. His face split into a devilish smile and he opened his mouth to yell.

"JAMES LOVES LILY! JAMES LOVES LILY!" He was jumping on chairs and desks and books and…Remus.

"JAMES LOVES LILY! JAMES LOVES LILY!" He was yelling so loud the whole of Gryffindor would wake up soon.

He stopped suddenly. He turned to face James. Then he turned to face the girls' dorm, an evil smirk across his face.

"Oh no!" James groaned.

"Oh yes!" Sirius said.

James lunged at him but Sirius was too fast.

"Oh Lily!" He called sweetly before hurrying up the staircase too fast for it to turn to a slide.

"OH GOD!" James yelled before bolting up the stairs also.

He entered the girls' dorm to see an eager Sirius sitting on Lily's bed practically bouncing from anticipation. James let his eyes widen as Sirius leaned to shake Lily awake. He tried to run to him but it was too late.

"LILY! LILY! JAMES LOVES YOU!" Sirius screamed shaking her. Lily sat upright in her bed.

"WHAT!" She screamed adjusting her eyes. "BLACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, I think that was rather harsh to say to me. You hurt my feelings. Honestly Lily, sometimes you can be so mean." Sirius feigned hurt.

"What do you want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Lilykins! I have news! James is in love with you! He wants to marry you and have little Lily's and little James' and make me the Godfather! They can call me UNCKY SIRI!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked getting angrier. James just stood there blushing, glad that she hadn't seen him yet or else he would be dead.

"LILY!" Sirius whined. "JAMES LOVES YOU!" he grinned. "That James right there!" he pointed to him.

_Oh crap, _James thought. _I'm caught. I'm dead. I'm done for. Please let the ground open up and swallow me. I hate Sirius. _He shot the biggest death glare he could at Sirius, being scared he was going to be killed by Lily. Sirius sat there beaming with joy and slightly bouncing.

"POTTER! BLACK! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORMITORY!" Lily screamed as if just noticing them.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Sirius and James made there way out the door a few minutes later aching from a few hexes Lily had thrown at them.

"Boy Prongs you-" He was disrupted by the stairs turning to a slide.

THUMP! THUMP!

Sirius landed on top of James at the bottom of the stairs.

"As I was saying, you know how to pick 'em prongs. Lily knows some pretty mean hexes." He rubbed his back.

"Get off me, Padfoot." James mumbled still angry. He knew he couldn't stay mad for long, it was Sirius after all.

"Right." He helped James up. "Well, at least you know when you and Lily have children they will be damn good looking, lucky bastards." He grinned. This was his way of cheering James up. "And they'll have a DAMN FINE godfather too." He said before licking his finger and making a scorching sound.

"Padfoot I am going to kill you." James growled.

Sirius sensed danger. "Hey would you look at that, it's a distraction." Sirius said pointing behind James.

"Where?" James looked around.

Sirius bolted out of sight.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Remus shook his head.

"I never was the brightest crayon in the box."

"Crayon?"

"Never mind."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"What were Sirius Black and James Potter doing in here?" One of the girls Lily shared a dormitory with screeched.

"I wasn't wearing any make up!" She complained.

"Lils, what _were _they doing her?" Ally asked climbing onto her bed.

"Oh nothing Black was just waking me up to tell me that Potter liked me."

All the girls in the room had been listening and let out an 'Aww, that's so sweet."

"He was lying. Potter is trying to prank me and now he's roped his friends into it too."

"Are you sure, Lils?" Ally asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, its beginning to bug me.

"Ok." Ally said unsure, before climbing back into her bed and falling asleep.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Right, now that _I'm_ in on project make-Lily-like-James-likes-he-likes-her it will work, we can't have a Marauder failing can we?"

"No." Remus and James agreed.

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked.

"Oh him, I locked him in a broom closet, he was annoying me." Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

"When?" Remus asked.

"Oh I don't know." Sirius said juggling an apple. "A few weeks ago I think. I checked him yesterday and he was practically drowning in his soup. You should have seen it."

"Ok, but don't leave him in there for more than 2 weeks, you remember what happened last time." Remus warned.

"Yes Mommy Moony." Sirius chanted.

"So back to the plan at hand, what can we do to get her to like Prongs?" he asked diverting his attention to the plan.

"Hmm, I dunno…"

James was staring at Lily again.

"We could lock them in a room together."

"No Padfoot, that's to overdone and Lily would probably kill James anyway."

"We could handcuff them together, I mean she won't kill him because she would have to carry dead James around."

"No that wouldn't work either, I think she'd probably gnaw off her own arm rather than be stuck with James."

"We could…switch their bodies."

"No Padfoot, that's dangerous, plus Lily wouldn't spend time with James anyway."

"How about-"

"How about we just wait a while before pulling out the plans huh?"

"Ok." Sirius unwillingly agreed.

**SCENE CHANGE**

A few weeks passed and James was getting irritated with Lily always turning him down.

"Evans." He asked her ruffling his hair. He was doing that a lot lately when he came in sight of her.

"Yes, Potter."

"Why do you hate me?" He asked suddenly, leaving Lily stuck on the spot.

"Um…um…"

"Ah ha!" he cried in triumph. "I don't think you hate me at all, in fact, perhaps its bordering a little on love."

"NOT!" Lily cried. "I was just thinking of how to put it gently for you. You-You-are an ARROGANT, SELF ABSORBED, POMPUS, STUCK UP, UGLY, EGOTISTICAL, STUPID SHOWOFF!" She lowered her voice. "And that's putting it lightly." She smiled at him.

"You must care, you said you were putting it gently. So you didn't want to hurt my feelings ay Evans?"

"No Potter I was-"

"You love me." He said smugly.

"No. I don't. What don't you get? I. Hate. You." She said slowly.

"But you hate me with a passion, am I correct?"

"Yes." Lily said uncertainly. "If you mean I hate you so much I hope you die a slow, drawn out death."

"That may be the case but it is a passion none the less."

"So? I still hate you."

"Aye, but with a passion. Don't you get it? You and I have passion."

"No, but-"

"So, do you want to go out with me?"

"Potter, the day I go out with you is the day McGonagall lets down her hair!"

_Interesting, _James thought, _I feel a bet coming on._

"Sooo, if McGonagall was to let her hair down would you go out with me?"

"Potter, McGonagall isn't one of those ditzy girls you can't lay your charm on."

"I have an idea. If I get McGonagall to let her hair down you come to Hogsmeade this weekend with me."

"Hmm…" Lily thought hard, _McGonagall will never let her hair down, and it'll be worth it to see Potter loose a bet. _

"Alright Potter, you get McGonagall to let her hair down by Friday in class and I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Deal!" James agreed happily shaking her hand.

**SCENE CHANGE**

TUESDAY-TRANSFIGURATION

"Alright class today we will be turning hats into cats, your hat is on the table now any questions?"

James shot his hand up.

"Yes Mr Potter?"

"How about you let your hair down, and let us see your gorgeous locks?"

The class sniggered, except Lily who looked on in anticipation.

"5 points from Gryffindor Mr Potter for wasting my time, now class begin."

Lily let out a breath of relief.

"Don't worry Evans, I'm not beat yet." James whispered in her ear. _This is going to be a little harder than I expected._

**SCENE CHANGE**

WEDNESDAY-TRANSFIGURATION

"Right today we will be turning Liquid Soap Containers into Chickens, Mr Reed would you hand out the containers, bear in mind they're full."

An idea of brilliance struck James.

"I'll do it Professor!"

"Very well Mr Potter."

James climbed up onto the stool and reached to the top cupboard to get the containers.

"Mr Potter, why don't you just summon them?"

"I was never very good at charms."

He unscrewed the cap of the container and tipped it over McGonagall's head. The class went silent.

"Oops sorry Professor, I guess you'll have to let your hair down and get that nasty soap out."

_So what if it's a detention, _he thought, _at least Lily will be going out with me._

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Potter," she waved her wand at her hair, "SCOURIFY" and it was clean and soap free.

"Oh and detention tonight at eight Mr Potter." James sighed. _So close, yet so far._

**SCENE CHANGE**

THURSDAY-TRANSFIGURATION

James was getting a little agitated that he couldn't get McGonagall to let her hair down so he decided to try a different tactic.

He waved his wand at her hair and shouted, "FLORCUS." Yet nothing happened.

_Damn, that was supposed to make her hair flow free._

"Mr Potter, I had a feeling I would have to endure something like that from you today so I put on a special charm that keeps my hair this way." James sighed, and Lily was beaming.

"Oh and Detention tonight too Mr Potter."

_Damn._

"At least you're beating me in the detention record Prongs." Sirius smiled trying to get him in a good mood.

_ARGH! I will get a date with Evans, even if I have to resort to an all new low._

**SCENE CHANGE**

FRIDAY-TRANSFIGURATION

James was really worried now. The school holidays began on Sunday and he had one last chance to get Lily to go out with him. He had thought, and thought, and thought yet he not come up with a way to get McGonagall's hair down.

Sirius had thought too, but to no avail. Remus had suggested simply asking and explaining the reason, but James was sure that wouldn't work. There were only ten minutes left and he was really panicking.

_OH MERLIN, _he thought, _there's only one way to do this._

He stood up and strode over to McGonagall who was helping Lily with her work. Lily eyed him suspiciously wondering what he was going to do in a last minute attempt.

He tapped McGonagall on the shoulder. As she turned around he grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips as he did so he pulled her hair from its bun and let it flow down.

He backed away. The class all stared at him and McGonagall looked furious. Lily had her eyes wide in disbelief.

_I cannot believe I did that, _he thought to himself, _Oh well, Lily is worth it._

"MR POTTER!" McGonagall yelled. "NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS TEACHING HAVE I EVER…"

She trailed off. "DETENTION ALL OF TOMORROW THERE WILL BE NO HOGSMEADE FOR YOU!"

James felt his head spin. _No Hogsmeade means no Lily, which means I did that for nothing. I thought I had finally got Lily this time. I thought I had proven myself. Guess not._

James dragged his feet to his desk and he sat in silence.

Lily sat and grinned. _No Potter! No Potter! But I can't believe he did that for one date. He must really want to prank me bad._

"Prongs, I can't believe you did that for one date with Lily!" Sirius said surprised.

"Yeah well I thought this was my chance to prove I'm a good guy, she's worth all the detention time in the world, but now I've blown it." He said miserably.

Sirius could tell it was eating James up inside and he decided he would have a little word with Evans.


	9. What happened?

**CHAPTER 9**

It was the morning of Hogsmeade and Lily woke feeling morning fresh, though she felt a slight pang of guilt because James had detention out of her silly bet. _What's wrong with me, _she thought, _it's only Potter._

She shook herself and looked at her watch it was ten o'clock James detention started at nine. She walked down the stairs to find Ally and Sirius talking. They looked and saw her and Ally dashed for the portrait hole.

_Weird, _Lily thought. Sirius was walking up to her. He didn't look his usual self. His face was serious and he looked like he meant business.

"Lily, sit down." He commanded pushing her onto the couch. The common room was empty because every one was in Hogsmeade and the first and second years were sleeping.

"What are you doing Sirius?" she asked feeling the need to use first names.

"Why do you think James did that yesterday?" He looked her in the eye.

"Um…so he could take me to Hogsmeade and prank me." She tried. Sirius shook his head.

"No, Listen Lily, he does not want to prank you. Do you think he would kiss McGonagall so he could prank you?"

"Well, Potter has always been determined."

"No, Lily. Ok, so he has always pranked you and teased you, but he has laid off that lately and I think he may like you." Lily laughed, which caused Sirius to glare. "Lily I'm serious, do you not feel a little guilty that he had two detentions because of your bet and now he misses Hogsmeade?"

"Well…" she looked at her feet. "I guess I do."

"Good, so we need to fix that right?"

"Yes." Lily agreed weakly. She actually felt really bad now Sirius brought it up.

"Ok so I'm going to Hogsmeade with Ally. There may be an invisibility cloak and a broom on James' bed upstairs." He winked. "There are no teachers in the classroom James' is in, he is on the 4th floor. There is a window, and there is a teacher guarding the door." He grinned playfully, back to his old self.

"Sirius what do you mean?"

"You're smart you'll figure it out. I hope to see you in the three broomsticks at 7, and hopefully not alone." He winked again strode out the portrait hole.

Lily sat in thought for a few moments before it all clicked. Sirius wanted her to rescue James from detention.

She had to get the broom and fly under the Invisibility cloak up to his window and get him out. _Easier said than done._

Lily glanced at the boys stairs and winced. _What if they turn to a slide too? Wait, Sirius would have thought of that, he wouldn't send me up there if they did. Unless it's a prank. Oh well, I'll have to try._

She climbed the stairs hesitantly bracing herself for the fall. But it didn't come. She reached the top and did a victory dance. She walked in and saw the broom on the bed. She sat down and felt around for the invisibility cloak.

_So this is where Potter sleeps, _she thought. _Smells like him anyway. NOT THAT I SMELL HIM! It's quite comfortable, I can imagine him sleeping on this bed. Lily, wake up, stop imagining Potter and let's go save him._

She found the cloak and dashed down the stairs. She walked outside and straddled the broom with the invisibility cloak on securely. She looked up.

_I don't know how to fly, _she though terrified. _I hate heights and I'm useless on a broom. Oh well I have to save James. Potter._

She imagined herself flying and she hovered a little. She let her body control the broom and she lifted into the air.

She reached the 4th floor. _Oh great, Sirius didn't tell me what window._

She flew past the windows hoping to see James. Then on the 7th window she saw the messy haired boy. He was leaning on a desk sulkily. She tapped on the window. James looked up startled and saw no one so he lay his head back down bored. Lily tapped again then realised he couldn't see her. She bravely pulled off the cloak before tapping once again.

James' head shot up, he was very surprised to see Lily on a broom at his window. He grinned.

_Lily came to save me! Lily! My Lily! She came to save me! She's on my broom, even when she's afraid of heights, at the 4th floor window to save me! ME! James Potter! LILY EVANS HAS COME TO SAVE ME, JAMES POTTER!_

He grinned goofily before hurrying over to the window and opening it.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" he asked already knowing the answer. _COMING TO SAVE ME!_

"Well, Potter, I'm here to get you out of detention as it was my fault you got it. Do you realise you called me Lily, I didn't think you knew my first name.

"Hmm, well, now you know I do. Say, aren't you afraid of heights? And I thought you couldn't fly."

"I am afraid of heights, and I can't fly. It took me a lot of effort for me to get up here you, so you better be grateful."

"Aw, you conquered your fears just for me." _YES! _His head was yelling, _YES! YES! YES!_

"Don't be an idiot Potter. Get on this broom before someone sees."

"Ok." He hastily climbed out the window and climbed on holding her around her waist.

James was beaming, _this feels so nice._

He felt even better when Lily didn't tell him to move his arms.

Lily was also smiling, but she wouldn't let him see that. _His arms feel so warm, they make me feel so safe and protected. I wish we could stay like this forever. OR NOT! THIS IS POTTER! _She started blushing.

They hit the ground with a thump.

"Here." Lily said handing James his invisibility cloak. He grudgingly withdrew his arms from around her.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"Same way I got your broom. Sirius gave them to me."

"Why were you with Sirius?" He asked feeling the jealousy inside him raging.

"Well, he gave me the idea to come and get you because I felt guilty."

James felt his heart leap. _She felt guilty! OVER ME!_

"You followed Sirius' plan, to save me? Boy, I must mean a lot to you." He grinned cockily.

"No!" Lily blushed. _Am I blushing? WHY AM I BLUSHING?_

_Is she blushing? Why is she blushing? _James thought excitedly.

"We…uh…better go." Lily hesitated.

"Go where?" James asked.

"Hogsmeade of course, you won the bet fair and square."

"You realise you'll probably get detention for freeing me don't you?"

"Yeah." Lily shrugged.

"Great, let's go!" _She's willing to get detention to save me! This must be the best day of my life!_

**SCENE CHANGE**

Their day went great, even Lily couldn't deny it. Firstly James had dragged her to Zonkos. He said he wanted to buy some pranks to use at home but Lily knew it was for the Slytherins and probably her. She had had fun in Zonkos surprisingly. She had never been there before, and James had shown her heaps of the pranks. She had even brought some, in case she ever saw Petunia again.

Then the two had gone to Honeydukes next. They had sampled all the new shipments and Lily had dared James to eat a few cockroach clusters. They had gotten into a candy fight and the owner kicked them out.

James was beaming and Lily couldn't force down her grin.

"Oh look its 7 o'clock, we should go meet Sirius and Ally in the Three Broomsticks."

"Sure." James agreed.

The walked into the broomsticks and picked a table around the back waiting for Sirius.

James ordered them a few Butterbeers and they sat down and talked quietly.

"Lily, are you having fun?"

"Surprisingly, yes I am." She grinned. James' felt his heart flutter.

"I wonder what's keeping Sirius." James asked worriedly laying his hand beside his glass. It wasn't like Sirius to be late, no matter how irresponsible he was. Sirius had learnt never to be late living with his family, the consequences could be brutal.

"I'm sure it's nothing James." Lily said placing her hand on top of his.

James thought he was going to burst with joy. He thought his face was going to break because his grin was so big.

Lily was touching his hand, WILLINGLY! She had called him James.

"You-You called me James."

"Oh." Lily said. "I did too." She hadn't even realised she had done it.

"Well Hello." Sirius greeted them with a red faced Ally.

"Sirius!" Lily jumped. "We were wondering where you were. What took you took so long?"

"Well…" Ally said blushing. "I, ah, I mean we-we lost track of time."

James and Lily raised their eyebrows.

"Well, we better go." Lily said. "We have heaps planned." She grabbed James' hand and pulled him away.

"WHAT? Why did you do that?"

"Well, they obviously wanted to be alone, Potter." James felt his heart sink, she had called him Potter.

"Hey, look it's a fortune teller." Lily said excited. "Let's go, I want to see if they're all as crazy as Français."

"Aww, do we have to?" He whined.

"Yes!"

They entered the small shop which was extremely hot and filled with strong smells of lavender.

"Geez is it a rule that all crackpots who see the future have to smell weird and have hot rooms?" James commented.

Lily giggled as she thought of the room Français taught. It was almost exactly like this one.

"Ah, young lady, it is wonderful to see two people in love such as you two." A mysterious lady said.

"Us?" Lily questioned, her eyes wide motioning to James and herself.

"Of course dear, nothing shines like a woman in love." If possible Lily's eyes grew wider.

"Oh No No No No NO," she shook her head profusely. "We aren't…I'm not…NO NO NO!"

James grinned as he watched Lily try to talk her way out of it.

"No No No, a million times NO!" She turned to James, and he noticed she was bright red, which caused his grin to widen. "We're not in love are we? Tell her!"

"We're not? That's not what you said before!" He cried pretending to be hurt. "Of course we are in love, _honey._"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she shook him off. Lily sent him a death glare, which caused him to beam.

"I'm sorry Lady but we aren't in love, you have us mistaken."

"Ah, I see the young Lady is still in denial, don't worry young Miss you will realise your true feelings soon enough." She said mystically, causing James to Snort, and Lily turned to look at him again.

"No, I do not nor will I ever-" Lily turned around to talk some sense into the crazy lady but she was gone.

"ARGH!" She screamed. "Thanks for that Potter!"

"You're Welcome, _love." _He smirked and she stomped off outside leaving him behind.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily...LILY…LILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." James called.

He was back in Hogwarts looking for Lily again. He had followed her back from afar but she had turned a corner and vanished.

"BOO!" She shouted, jumping out from behind a statue. "AH HA HA! I scared you."

James watched her. She had flushed cheeks, and was grinning mischievously, her hair was a little messy, yet she looked like an angel.

"No you didn't." James said.

"Yes I did, so there." She said poking her tongue at him. James smiled.

"Ok maybe a little."

"AH HA! I scared the great James Potter! If only his fans could see him now." They laughed.

"Anyway, I think I should go, you know, it's getting late." She smiled. "Thank you so much for a great day."

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she waved awkwardly and skipped down the hallway.

James stood there in amazement.

_Lily Evans kissed me on the cheek. I'm never washing it again. Ok maybe I will, but I will wash it tenderly._

He fingered the spot she had kissed. _Lily Evans you never cease to amaze me and I love that._

Then he slowly walked to the common room, upstairs and lay straight down to sleep still in his robes, with an insane grin on his face.

**SCENE CHANGE**

_OH MY GOD, _Lily thought shocked, _I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that? WHY? WHY?_

_I don't even like James. I mean Potter. I don't even like POTTER. I HATE HIM. Now it's going to be weird. At least we go home tomorrow, then when we come back we'll be in our last year. Everything can go back to the way it was._

And with that in mind she walked over to her bed.

_Well, I can't say I didn't have fun today though._

**SCENE CHANGE**

James woke the next morning feeling absolutely great. He was bouncing as he packed his trunk and walked down his stairs. He was so busy daydreaming he didn't notice Remus and Sirius call him. Sirius pushed him into the wall.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"Sorry mate you were busy daydreaming I needed to ask you something?"

"What?"

"How did it go yesterday?"

"Great." James sighed.

"Hey," Remus looked around. "Where's Peter?"

"Oops." Sirius said with wide eyes.

"Sirius it's been six weeks! I said no longer than two weeks! He could be dead!"

"So." Sirius muttered. He didn't like Peter much. He was annoying and tagged along. He also gave off this creepy sense that he was up to something. They had to be friends with Peter though. Peter had overheard them talking and discovered Remus was a werewolf. James seemed to like him so the only way they saw to keep it a secret was to befriend the little bludger. Sirius reluctantly agreed to let Peter be a marauder- though his idea was to tie him up in the forbidden forest and feed him once a week. He kept his opinion about him to himself because Marauders stick together and do not hate other marauders. It was the Marauders code.

"Well…are you going to get him out?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like I didn't give him food. I gave him almost 3 boxes of chocolate frogs, a bowl of soup and turkey sandwich."

"Sirius!"

**SCENE CHANGE**

The FOUR of them walked into a compartment, only to find Lily and Ally there.

"Morning Lily." James said cheerfully.

"Potter." She greeted him icily. "Please refrain from using my first name, that is only for friends."

"What? But what about yesterday?" He felt his heart tug.

"Yesterday was a different day I'd rather forget."

"But I thought you had fun!" He said, he felt like he was going to cry it hurt so much.

"Wrong again!" She said standing up and brushing past him.

James stared after her. Sirius glared. They had been having such a good time. Sirius could tell James really liked her and she had led him on yesterday. That in itself made Sirius angry. No one hurt his best friend and got away with it.

James felt sick, he walked out a few moments later and walked into the bathroom. _Lily, had been having fun yesterday, what happened? Did he say something? Do something? What happened between now and then? _All he knew was that he liked Lily A LOT and it made him want to cry out that she hated him. He wanted to die. He was so confused. He looked at his reflection. _Look at yourself Potter, she was always calling you arrogant and stuck up. No wonder she hates you. It's a wonder anyone likes you at all. PATHETIC, _The voice in his head spat.

"SHUT UP!" James roared before punching the mirror and slumping down beside the sink.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Lily felt horrible. What she had done to James made her feel awful but it was necessary. She was scared. She remembered what Français had said to her. 'Beware' 'Soon you will unite with the dark haired boy'

'Known him all along yet despised him' 'true feelings' 'only in death can the two save us all' 'The time is soon'. The words cut into her like a knife. She was scared. Lily Evans was scared. If he got too close she would die, she didn't want that, she he won't get too close.


	10. Oh the many sorrows

**Hello out there!**

**Sorry this chapter is really rushed but I realised I hadn't updated in AGES! Seriously. So long! So I made something up for you, if you're still out there, and I apologise in advance.**

**CHAPTER 10**

The holidays had been and gone with little much to note. Lily and Ally had had a good time, once Lily had stopped thinking about James, and now they were returning as seventh years. Lily convinced herself it wasn't because she liked him but she _did_ feel a little guilty for treating him that way, until she realised he didn't care and it was just a stupid prank waiting to happen. _That _was her biggest mistake.

James had been trying to get over Lily but failing, throughout the holidays he listened to talks from his friends of how 'Lily was not good for him' or that 'she was an evil ice-bitch who had no heart' which, unfortunately, did nothing to help him. James decided he was better off without her. He would just ignore her and she would go away. Like every other female he had met. She was nothing special. He was going to ignore her as much as possible. Or so he thought.

The welcoming feast was a good as ever and it left the school in high spirits. Lily, as head girl, walked the first years up to the dormitory and gave the password.

James was head boy just as Dumbledore had said, and they would be sleeping in their own heads rooms from now on, as much as Lily hated the idea. She just didn't know how she would act around him.

Lily and Ally were sitting on the couch of the Gryffindor common room quietly talking about how Lily was going to survive the year sharing a bathroom with James.

"Honestly Ally, I think I'm going to die sharing a bathroom with that prat."

"Oh come on Lils it won't be that bad."

"Yes it will. I'm going to die and then we'll see who was right."

"Ok Lils, so what's going on with you two, huh? One minute you two were talking nicely the next…" She left the sentence hanging in mid air.

"Oh nothing, I just realised what an idiot he was."

"Lily, you should give him a chance. I gave Sirius one and now look, we've been dating since the holidays and I think I'm in love with him, honestly, it's the best feeling ever."

"That's all well and good for you but-"

"Lily, we've uh…got patrolling." The nervous voice if James Potter interrupted their talk.

Lily looked at Ally.

"Go Lils, I have to meet Sirius by the lake now anyway." She assured her.

"Ok then," she said sadly, "I'll see you when I'm done and I want details."

"Bye Lily."

Lily got up and slowly walked to the portrait door.

They walked the halls silently for over half an hour before James stopped them.

"Lily what happened on the day we left Hogwarts?" James asked suddenly.

"Nothing happened." She snapped.

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't Potter. Nothing happened!" She hissed.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU SO HARSH AFTER WE WERE FINALLY BECOMING CIVIL?" he yelled, he wanted answers he didn't care how he got them.

"I WAS-"

"Lily, Lily, come quick!" A voice called her.

"WHAT?" she yelled at a girl she recognised as one from her dorm.

"It's Ally!"

"She's with Sirius, she's been with him for like 40 minutes."

"No, she's not." The girl looked down.

"What has she done this time?" She asked exasperated.

"She's-she's ha-ad an a-accident." The girl stuttered. James watched the scene in puzzlement.

"What bones did she break this time? She's always having accidents tell her I'll be there soon."

"No Lily. I-I can't. I don't want to tell you this but…" the girl trailed off.

James had an idea of what was happening but Lily hadn't either that or she didn't want to know so she was blocking out the truth. _Probably the Latter_, he thought. _Oh Merlin, if this is what I think it is I'm really scared for her, I don't know how she'll take it. _

"Go on." Lily was getting irritated.

"W-well," the girl sniffed. "S-she was with Sirius by the Lake and t-they got in an argument, so Sirius left and…" she sniffed again and Lily could tell the girl really didn't want to be here, "Well, Ally must have s-s-slipped because she fell in." The girl stopped and looked at Lily hoping she would get the hint so she didn't have to explain it.

"Silly girl," Lily stated. "Why would she do that, she knows she can't swim."

"No Lily" the girl started to shake, "she _fell_ in, and s-she was too far in, and s-s-she couldn't get back." The girl stopped again.

"Who was the poor sap who had to dive in and save her?" Lily asked amused.

"W-well, y-you see i-it's so late, so n-n-no one was outside," Realisation then dawned on Lily but she let the girl continue in case she was wrong. She hoped she was wrong. "S-S-S-Sirius was w-worried after she d-didn't come back for a w-while so he w-w-went to find her."

"He saved her right? He jumped in just in time to save her." Her voice was now eager as if begging that to be the answer. The girl kept her gaze down still.

"H-He was j-just too late, there was nothing h-he could do. She drowned Lily." Those three words hit Lily like a brink.

'_She drowned Lily.' It couldn't be, I talked to her not long ago. She was by the lake, that's just outside, that's impossible. She's not dead, this is a silly prank. Yes, that's it, she will jump out soon and say, 'BOO got you', anytime now._

"Lily, are you ok?" James Potter broke her thoughts. The girl had gone.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Ally she…" he stopped. "Let's go to the common room, I need to see Sirius."

**SCENE CHANGE**

They walked into the common room to find it empty, except for Sirius.

Sirius was sitting on the couch, head in hands, silent tears falling from his eyes. He looked up to see the two and immediately stood up.

"James, I just left her for a while, we had a fight. She didn't want me to prank the Slytherins so much. I was so stubborn, so I walked away. She didn't come back, I checked my watch every 2 minutes but she didn't come back. I went to say sorry but I couldn't see her. I sat down and saw her floating. I jumped in…but she…I couldn't…I was…if only I hadn't left her." James had left go of Lily who was watching them as James sat Sirius on the couch with his arm around his shoulders. It was easy to see why they were best friends, James could help Sirius like no one else.

"No, no, Sirius it wasn't your fault." He patted him on the back. Lily was standing there awkwardly, _who were they talking about?_ She wondered.

"She was the greatest person I ever knew and I loved her so much…but I never got to tell her."

"I'm sure she knows. She's probably watching you right now."

"Thanks. How's Lily taking it, they were best friends, is she alright?" Sirius asked.

"To tell you the truth I think she's taking it awfully Sirius, she hasn't cried or even looked sad, she was humming up here. I think she's in shock, I really hate to see what happens when she figures it out."

"Oh god, what if she blames me James?" Sirius asked. He was quite scared he had seen only one person act like that when they were sad. Let's just say it took a lot to get them to snap out of it.

"She won't, but I'm scared you know what happened last time and she was closer with Ally than her Dad."

"James I'm going now," Lily interrupted them, "I told Ally I would meet her here after she met with Sirius but she must have gone up to the dorms."

Sirius and James looked at her wide eyed. She pranced up the stairs.

"James, go after her she'll break down when those girls tell her and you won't be able to help her up there." Sirius whispered.

"I can't get up there." James said. "And I wouldn't be able to help her."

"James, I think from experience you'll be the _only_ one who can help her."

But there was no need to get Lily, she came down on her own.

"Hmm," she said thought out loud, "She wasn't there, those girls were being strangely nice to me though, how weird."

"Lily, come here." James said.

"What?" She asked walking to him.

"Lily this is important I need you to listen to me ok?"

"OK James. Hi Sirius."

"Hi Lily." Sirius mumbled, he was worried for this girl too, she was Ally's best friend and he had to help her, Ally would have wanted him too.

"Now Lily, something bad has happened." James started, he didn't know how to explain it.

"Oh, is that why Sirius is sad?"

"Yes Lily it is."

"Ok what happened?"

"Well, Sirius and Ally were by the lake and Sirius had to go and when he was gone Ally fell in…do you get me so far?"

"Yes, you said Ally fell in the lake…but James Ally can't swim." She said confused. Sirius took in a deep breath and James kept talking.

"I know. Now Lily, there was no one outside because it was dark, and because Ally couldn't swim and no one could save her…" Sirius took a breath as James continued talking, "Ally drowned."

Sirius sniffed and his lip started to quiver as the two watched Lily to see if she had gotten it this time.

"Do you understand Lily?"

"Yes I do…you said Ally drowned, but that's silly Ally can't be…gone, she can't otherwise I'd be alone and Ally promised she wouldn't leave me."

"I'm Sorry Lily but she _is_ gone. She died." Realisation started to sink in.

"She…she did?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Lily." He tried to comfort her but she jumped back like he was fire.

"Ally's…Ally's…she's…Ally's" she muttered. "But Sirius…and he…and she…before…she said…we talked…be back."

"Lily come and sit down." He reached out to her.

"No Potter I'm fine." Sirius watched the display in amazement. This girl was so strong, so strong. He admired her. Her life was full of heartache, yet she never showed it. She had been through so much already and she hadn't once shown weakness, yet if she had he would admire her more.

"Lily, it's ok to cry." James tried.

"No…not it's not…not in her eyes." Lily thought back to Caroline, "It would make me weak, Potter, I am not weak, I WILL prove her wrong, she can't hurt me!"

"WHO LILY?" He shouted.

"CAROLINE THAT'S WHO! I WON'T LET HER WIN!" and she ran upstairs to her heads room.

"James, I'm seriously worried for Lily, I know I'll be ok but Lily…Lily is…different." Sirius said.

James stared in wonder. _Lily is so strong, she has felt so much pain, she's been through so much. Now she thinks she has no one left. She's wrong she has me. I will help her. OH MERLIN! LILY DON'T BE LIKE THIS! _He pleaded internally.

**Scene change**

A month had passed and James was getting more and more worried. Every time he approached Lily she would leave, she avoided him. She only ever talked to him to discuss head duties and even then she was brief. Not only that, he still hadn't seen her shed a tear over Ally and she was walking around like she never had a best friend. Like a zombie.

She wouldn't pay attention in class, she hardly ever showered, she almost never slept, she wouldn't eat, nor do her homework, she wouldn't study, she didn't talk. Hard as he tried she wouldn't listen to him. She was becoming invisible again, and he couldn't bear to loose her. It was almost as it was before he met her. Everyone seemed to let her disappear. Except him. He wouldn't EVER let her go. No matter what. He obviously wasn't the only one to notice because the teachers glanced worriedly at her too, but that was before they stop looking at her. He even caught Remus and Sirius shooting nervous looks at her during dinner.

Not only Lily, but Sirius was a worry too, though he seemed to be coping better. After the night Sirius had stayed up with James and he had let it all out. James was there to help him and support him every step of the way. After the funeral, which Sirius attended alone, was finished he talked to him and helped him mourn.

A month down the track and Sirius was showing a lot of signs of his old self and that pleased James to no end.

But then there was Lily.

Dumbledore had asked to speak with him later that night and James hoped it wasn't about Lily. He was becoming annoyed with her not listening to him and didn't want to talk about it.

"James, I feel there is something we need to discuss." The headmaster stated pouring himself some tea.

"Go on." James nodded.

"James there is a very important matter at hand and I think you are the only one who can fix it."

"Yes?" James said his tone becoming more aggressive, he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"I need you to help Miss Evans, she is in danger." The man spoke gravely.

"I HAVE TRIED SHE WON'T LET ME!" James screamed at the old man, he was sleep deprived and the worry had caused him to lash out.

"James it is very important you listen to me, she NEEDS your help whether she wants it or not" Dumbledore looked at the boy. "James, since the loss of her friend have you noticed she has almost disappeared? She is getting more and more tired looking, she is paler, and her grades are slipping. I am very worried as are the rest of the staff."

"How can you help some one who won't let you?" James asked.

"The invisible, the unobserved, the unnoticed are the most in danger of us all. They are in danger of themselves. They are the first to loose their light. The simple affect of being present can save them. The simple affect of bringing the light can save them."

"So you're saying she is in danger of herself, do you think she will hurt herself again?"

"One cannot know." He spoke wisely.

"No offence sir but why are you asking me, she hates me, remember?"

"Yes it would _appear_ that way, yet one cannot always judge a book by its cover."

"What?"

"Miss Evans is a very unique person James as you should know. She is unlike anyone you have ever met, I dare say. However I have seen someone who is quite like her in their spirit, as much as they try deny it. That person is the _only _one who can help her. While some people may wear their emotions on the outside, I fear Miss Evans is the opposite. She is in a state of shock and it has gone on for much too long. It reminds me of a familiar incident, yet that person had people who cared for them, Miss Evans is under the impression she does not. I however know that is not true, I know a few people who care a great deal for her. She keeps everything bottled up and if not careful it will break and with it so will she."

"I understand but I don't think she will let me help."

"All I ask is that you try."

"I will Professor Dumbledore. I want her back the way she was."

"She can never be as she was for, people are always changing."

"Sir, I think I should go, your riddles confuse me."

"Yes that would be best, goodnight James."

_Ah, wise boy, _Dumbledore thought, _he is wise beyond his years, if only luck were on his side. Destiny works in fickle ways. Poor boy though, he and Miss Evans will suffer more than any others I will ever know except…yes but he is an exception._

**SCENE CHANGE**

James saw Lily the next day wandering the corridors aimlessly as if looking for something better to do.

_Now is the time. _

"Lily, we need to talk." James touched her on the shoulder. When she turned around her could see what Dumbledore had said was true. Her once beautiful skin was now chalky and greasy. Her hair was matted and knotty. Her eyes were tired and worn and her posture was slouched and lazy.

"I'm sorry I don't have time, I have to…study." She turned to walk away.

"No you don't," he grabbed her and twisted her around, "Lily, why are you lying? Dumbledore told me your grades are way down, I know you aren't going to study."

"Yes I am, if my grades are down all the more reason to study."

"Listen, I'm worried about you."

"NO!" she yelled. It was the first time she had yelled since…

"What?" He needed her to yell at him, he longed for it. He needed her to feel an emotion, and any emotion would do.

"No, I will not listen to you or anyone else. I do not want to hear it. I am happy being alone. Why does no one understand. Ally would have understood." For the first time in a long time her eyes held emotion. They were full of hatred, confusion and betrayal. They held no sadness like they should have.

"Lily you have to listen, you can't just pretend it didn't happen. You have to grieve. You have to cry. Let it all out."

"Never." She spoke in a barely audible whisper. "I will NEVER EVER cry. I am not weak."

"Lily crying doesn't make you weak. If anything it makes you strong. You can't hide from your emotions." He reasoned with her. His grip tightened. _Where did she get these ideas from?_

"I don't need advice from you. I bet you've never cried in your whole life. You've probably never felt pain." She looked him up and down. "Just leave me alone!" She wrenched out of his grip and ran down the hall.

Sirius and Remus who were watching the scene came over to comfort James, but he turned the other way and sprinted to his dorm, tears threatening to spill.

"Lily," he whispered while gasping for breath, "I miss you."

**later that night**

Lily was sitting in the astronomy tower looking out onto the grounds as she often did lately. She watched as the once warm bright air turned to cool darkness. She sat in silence thinking over the days events. It had been an eventful day, one of the most so far since Ally…left. She had actually talked to some one, and she had raised her voice. But that was James Potter. He could always get her riled up for some reason. Sitting there she felt once again tears sting at her eyes. _Why is it only James can make me cry? I mean Potter. Why is it when he says something it always tugs on my insides? Why does he have that control?_

A small cough alerted her to someone else's presence. She didn't turn around just continued staring into space until the person sat beside her.

She turned her head to find a pale looking Remus.

"Lily, we need to talk." He said quietly. _Great, Potter sent one of his cronies to fix me._

"Why would I talk to you, Lupin?" She said turning her face to the grounds once more.

"Lily, this is very important. It's not just about you anymore." He put a hand to her cheek and turned her to look him in the eye. "Lily, I know you and I have never been friends but matters are getting serious and some one has to talk to you."

"Look, how I grieve for my friend has nothing to do with you or Potter or anyone else."

"No Lily this isn't only about Ally. And it's not how you're grieving it's the fact that you aren't grieving at all that has everyone worried. Especially James."

"Ok, I don't want to hear it. I can't believe Potter sent you here to talk to me." She seethed.

"James didn't send me. He doesn't know. If he did, he wouldn't have let me come."

"What?" Lily said quietly.

"You see Lily this isn't only about Ally anymore. The fact that you're not grieving is taking its toll on other people too."

Lily snorted. "What other people? No one cares. It's just like it was before. I'm invisible."

"No it is _almost _as it was before. Almost. But there is one thing keeping you from being invisible."

"And what's that?"

"James."

"I don't want to hear this speech again. James cares for you. James feels…blah blah blah. I know he was only trying to get me for a prank. He's talking it too far. I mean, why is he still trying to hurt me?" She closed her eyes.

"Lily, it's not a prank James care for you. Really. I have never seen him this way before, it's scary."

"Whatever." She said unbelievingly.

"Lily, I need to show you something." He said standing and offering her his hand.

"I don't want to see."

"I don't care, you _have to see._" He pulled her up.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Here put this on." He held up James' invisibility cloak.

"Stupid Marauders." She grumbled stepping under it letting Remus lead the way.

They entered the common room. It was almost empty except for Sirius, who was pacing the floor with a worried look on his face.

"Why do we need to be invisible to enter the common room?" She whispered.

"There is something you should see upstairs, you must be quiet."

"Fine." She said, she didn't want to go back up to the boys' dorm but she was getting curious.

He led her up the stairs and silently pushed the door open.

Inside it was a mess, a pigsty. Everything was thrown around. It looked as though it had just been in a war. Especially around the bed which was obviously James'. She saw the hangings were almost fully drawn around his bed and there were quiet sounds coming from it.

"This way." Remus whispered leading her to James bed. "Look inside."

What Lily saw made her want to cry. James was sitting on his bed, his covers drawn and he was shaking. There were tears streaming down his face and every few minutes he would hiccup. He looked so vulnerable and sad. Lily just wanted to hold him. To hug him. To see him as his normal self again. She wanted to know what was hurting him so much. A single tear made its way down her face and she hastily wiped it away, hoping Remus wouldn't notice, but he did. He tugged her sleeve and nodded his head towards the door. She followed him out. They made their way silently back to the Astronomy tower and took off the cloak.

"He's been like that since he talked to you. He ran upstairs and kicked around everything then he fell down and started crying. Sirius and I tried to help but he just told us to leave. We're worried Lily."

"What's wrong with him?"

"You see Lily, you remember what you said to him don't you?" She nodded.

"You said he had probably not felt pain. Well a few years ago Sirius, James and I were at the Potter mansion when there was a tragedy. We were playing hide and seek with his sister, Nicole. Well we had found everyone except her. The rules were no hiding in the bedrooms but James thought she might cheat so he decided to look for her in her room. He went upstairs and when he found her she was dead. James' mother had gone crazy and slit Nicole's throat then hung herself." Remus turned away from her. "They were best friends. They got along like no other siblings. She was to come to Hogwarts that year. So you see he did feel pain and that's why what you said hurt him."

"Also he has been through so much with you. He found you almost dead and it reminded him of Nicole. He watched you and knew you. You stood out to him. You were different. It scared him how much you were like her, and him. But Sirius and I don't think that's the only reason."

"Well?" Lily asked.

"After he found her, he just went into a state of shock and he wouldn't go near anyone or anything. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He just wanted to fade away. Like you. You two are very alike you know, it's a wonder it took so long for him to notice you. Though I can see why he likes you now, you are so alike it is scary. You both have tempers. You both are extremely smart. You both pull great pranks. You both deal with sadness in the exact same way. He is afraid you are going through the exact same pain that hurt him so much, he wouldn't wish that on anyone…You reminded him of himself."

"What happened to get him better?" Lily asked anxiously.

"He will never really be better, but what helped him through his state was us. His friends. Finally we got him to see that it was ok to be sad. We snapped it out of him and he cried for a very long time. Once it was over he felt better."

"Oh…" Lily trailed off.

"Also, Sirius and I think that maybe there is one more reason to such a state."

"And that is?"

"You. Lily he cares about you so much. He hates seeing you in pain. He doesn't want to loose you. If he looses you, it will be like loosing his sister again. You are the only female he has cared about since then. He wouldn't allow himself to care for anyone else. Yet, you snuck up from behind and hit him hard."

"Please, Remus, I can believe all you have said before that but that Potter cares is completely ridiculous. He could never care for me." She ended quietly.

"Ah, but he does and if I am not mistaken you care for him too." He gently smiled.

There was a moment's hesitation from lily. "You are mistaken, I do not…" she paused. "I cannot care for him."

But that moment's hesitation told Remus what he needed to know. Lily was in denial but her feelings were strong. He had seen that tear earlier. He had seen how only James could make her cry. It all made sense.

"Just keep telling yourself that Lily." He smiled and walked away.

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

_Why does James always affect me like this?_ Lily asked herself throwing a stone into the lake. She had moved from the tower so she could think. _It just so confusing. I mean, no one has ever made me want to cry so much ever. And tonight I just wanted to hold him and be with him. I don't understand. Maybe Ally was right. Maybe I should give him a chance. What did she say again? She gave Sirius a chance and look what happened. That's it. Yeah, Ally, look what happened. You're dead. You left me. You said you would never leave. You said I would always have you. You said you'd always be there for me. You lied. You left me alone. Now I have no one. No one to care for me. My family are all dead. Except petunia and she hates me. I have no friends. No one will talk to me. Except James. I mean except Potter and Lupin but that was a one time thing. No wait James has been trying to talk to me. Maybe I'm afraid of my feelings for him. WAIT WHAT FEELINGS? I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM! Yes I do. HATE! That's the only feeling I have for him. Yet, why is something telling me that's a lie. It's nagging at me. Oh Ally, I need you now more than ever, I'm so confused. I just want to hold him tight. I want him to hug me like he did the day on his broom. I Miss him talking to me. Asking me out even. I need happy go lucky James back. I Miss his charming voice. His sexy body. His funny attitude. His determination._

_Oh Merlin. I think I like James Potter._

_I need a shower._

_That will fix it. _

"James can we come in?" Remus and Sirius appeared at the door.

"Sure." He sat up in his bed.

"James I really think you should talk to us about this, we're worried about you mate." Sirius sat beside James on his bed.

"Yeah, I know. I want to tell you but I just can't find the words."

"Just tell us what's wrong with you at the moment." Remus said kindly.

"Where is Peter?" James asked looking around for the mousy boy.

"Um…I put him back in the broom closet. Do you want me to get him?"

"No I think it's best he doesn't hear this, I was just checking."

"What is it Prongs?"

"Je pense c'est un cas d'amour sans retour." James sighed putting his head in his hands.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I said, I think it is a case of unrequited love."

"Oh."

"Amour sans retour." James repeated. "Remus, Sirius, I'm really scared, now." He confided in his friends.

They motioned for him to continue.

"I mean I thought at first when Remus said I loved Lily it was a little too far and maybe it was just lust or that I liked her or something. Now I know it's not. I love her. I really love her. But, I'm so afraid she doesn't like me. What if she never likes me?" He asked.

Remus and Sirius were a little concerned, they had never seen James like this. Lately he had been acting different and they didn't know what to do for their best friend.

"I miss her so much. Seeing her as she is now practically kills me. Knowing she hates me makes me hate myself. I would do anything for her. I would go to the ends of the earth and die for her." He looked up at them, his eyes glazed with tears.

"It's ok Prongs."

"No! It's not ok. I know she'll never feel the same, but I can't stop trying because she gives me hope. She keeps me alive. If she wasn't around I couldn't eat, sleep, or breathe. I love her so much and she thinks it's a joke. A bloody joke. I don't know how to make her see I'm not lying. I need her. But she's hates me and that's that."

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, worry filled them both. But in Remus' eyes there was a little dash of hope.

"We'll leave you alone now James."

"Thank you for listening."

"Anytime."

**downstairs**

"What was that about?" Sirius asked heatedly. "Why did we just leave him, he's practically suicidal."

"No, James isn't that bad."

"Whatever, why did we just leave?"

"You see Sirius, I went to talk to Lily today and I took her to see James."

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled. "What did she say to him?"

"Nothing, she was under the invisibility cloak, he didn't see her."

"I can't believe you Remus."

"Anyway, when we saw him, I swear I saw a tear in her eyes. Last year I remember James made her cry all night by just saying a few extremely harsh words."

"And?"

"Sirius, don't you get it?"

"No."

Remus sighed exasperatedly. "She cares for him. Only those who you care for can hurt you. James hurt her. She cares for him, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Are you sure Moony?" He asked his tone daring to gather a little hope.

"I am positive, you just have to read between the lines."

"THAT IS THE BEST NEWS I HAVE HEARD IN A LONG TIME!" Sirius hugged him.

"No, I said she cares for him I didn't say she likes him."

"Who cares it's a start. We're going to help her realise she likes him so that I can be the godfather of their children. Ah, the little Potters."

Remus sighed. "You know I don't think they'll want us in on their personal lives."

"I don't care. They'll thank us in the future."

"Fine. Lily can be very stubborn and somehow I don't think convincing her will be too easy." Remus smiled.

"Yes. We definitely CAN NOT let them find out, agreed?"

"Agreed."


	11. shrink in training

**Whoa. Kill me now. It's been SO long. I just got my computer fixed though. I read over this story and I realized I don't really like it that much but I WILL continue. If anyone is actually still reading this thing. **

**I'm sorry this is rushed but I just wrote it today. I thought I better update ASAP.**

**Have fun.**

**By the way, it may be a little different than usual because I can't remember where I want to go with this story.**

**CHAPTER 11**

"James Potter?" A timid voice behind James startled him.

"Whaa?" He asked groggily, still tired from yesterday, putting down his half eaten toast and turning around.

"I'm sorry." In James' mind there was nothing better than hearing those earnest words from Lily Evans that morning.

"You're what?" He asked unbelievingly.

"I'm sorry." She said louder. Lily blushed slightly, which was the most emotion anyone had seen from her in a long time. "I'm sorry I yelled at you when you were trying to help me."

"That's- that's _nice_." James said uncertainly. Unwillingly they had attracted the attention of the house table and he wasn't quite sure how he should act.

"Well…ok. Just wanted to let you know and now…I'll be off." Lily turned to walk away.

"Wait." He stood up. "Evans…er, Lily. There's room here – if you want to sit here, I mean." He pointed to room between his seat and Sirius.

Lily hesitated for a moment and looked at the other Marauders.

Remus watching them curiously. Sirius smiling kindly. Peter looking uncertain.

Then she looked towards the rest of the hall.

Faces watching anxiously. The females hoping this wouldn't happen and the males hoping they would just start fighting again so they could see some action.

"No thanks. I…better get started on my potions essay."

She couldn't do it.

_Lily Evans, you are a coward._

**WITH JAMES**

James stood still for a moment before sitting back in his seat quietly.

"At least she acknowledged you willingly, Prongs." Sirius smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." James nodded.

"You can't expect her to be ok all at once." Remus, the everwise, spoke.

"I know. Well, at least we're making progress." James bit into his toast. "I'm sure she's coming round to me."

An aging wizard watched merrily as the scene wound down.

"You see Minerva. It is already working."

"Albus, do you really think that Miss Evans will be back to her self now?"

"All in good time. But for now, she has made the first step."

**SCENE CHANGE**

And, as Dumbledore predicted, Lily did start to get better. She still remained quiet but she started to show signs of the spitfire that the school had just got to know the year before.

"Evans, will you pass the salt?"

"Get it yourself, Potter. You're closer, you lazy git." Lily replied with a smile.

"Ah uh Evans, watch it." James replied with a grin that could melt a statue.

"The only _it_ around here is _you,_ Potter. And if you don't mind I'd rather not watch you, it hurts my eyes." She smirked before walking off, leaving a deliriously happy James Potter in her midst.

Although, sometimes Lily was still seen wandering the halls, as though lost, with nothing at all to do.

"There she is again Remus." Peter pointed out to his friend.

"I know," Remus replied, as they watched the lonely Lily Evans watch a group of friends longingly. "But what can we do? Ally was her best friend."

"I think maybe I can help." James said standing up.

"I think maybe you'll make it worse." Sirius said gloomily, pulling him back down. "Nothing anyone can say makes it better."

As the weeks rolled by Lily started to show some oomph that had once had people running for cover. Although sadness still plagued her, she started to feel better about herself. More cheerful. She actually ventured outside when she wasn't doing head duties or studying. She even went to Hogsmeade (alone, to James' regret) and started piping up in class.

Lily was coming back. And that made James Potter _very_ happy.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Evans, sit here!" James yelled from his end of the table.

"No thanks, Potter. I've seen how you eat and I'd rather not be covered in my dinner." This had become routine at dinner time. Also at lunchtime. And, lets not forget, breakfast time.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow then."

"Probably not." Sirius smiled at James.

"She'll come around." James laughed slightly nervously, ruffling his hair. "Just give her time."

"Sure, Prongs. Sure."

"Hey," Peter said quietly, "Who is _that_?"

"Where?"

"There." The three other Marauders turned to look where Peter's grubby finger pointed.

"Looks like Lily has a new buddy." Remus pondered, as the group watched a blonde girl walk over and sit with Lily happily.

"Looks like it." James said, contemplating whether this would help or hurt him.

"Uh oh. Looks like she has _another_ new friend." Sirius said watching James closely.

"Huh?" James snapped out of his thoughts. "What the hell?" He demanded as they saw a male specimen join the two girls.

"Who _is_ that?" Remus asked.

"It looks like that Hufflepuff bloke." Sirius snapped his fingers. "Bert…Bert somethingarather."

But a low growl from James answered the question for them.

"Snuff. Bert Snuff."

**WITH LILY**

Lily smiled slightly as Angelina Snuff sat down across from her. They had talked earlier in the library, but Lily didn't think it would be a reoccurring thing.

Angelina talked about her summer and how Lily should sit with her sometimes at lunch. Also, Angelina talked of how she was glad that Lily stood up to James, and how she had felt betrayed when James had broken up with her in forth year.

Lily sighed. Another one of his conquests.

"Bert!" Angelina yelled at her brother. "Over here!"

"Coming." The strapping Hufflepuff lad grinned and walked over. "Hey Lily, haven't talked to you in a while."

Lily laughed inwardly at the truth in this statement, as he hadn't talked to her since first year, and made room for him to sit down.

"How have you been?" He asked soothingly, as though she were a wounded animal.

"Fine. I've been fine." Lily strained a smile.

"Bert, can't you see she doesn't want to talk about that." Angelina shut him up.

"Ok, but Lily, if you ever need to talk I'll be here." He smiled.

"Excuse him," his sister shook her head, "he's studying psychology. He's been picking everyone's brain lately."

"I don't mind." Lily said, waving it off. She had to talk about Ally sometime she guessed. Although she had never picked Bert for the psychiatrist type. He had always seemed quite mean and cruel to her. Maybe she had judged him unfairly. "Some other time maybe."

"Sure."

"So, Lily, how about you sit with us tomorrow morning?" Angelina asked. "The more the merrier at the Hufflepuff table."

"Um…I guess." Lily nodded happily. Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Calm down James. They were just talking." Remus warned.

"Why was she talking to him though? Why not me?"

"He sat beside her, Prongs. There wasn't much she could do." Sirius laughed.

"He did, didn't he? He was always like that."

"I always thought that guy was a bit of a git." Sirius contemplated. "He was never very happy to see me, which is unusual. In fact he was quite rude about it."

"I remember that." Remus said nodding. "He didn't treat anyone very well back then, mind you. Remember he always used to snap and hurt people."

"Quite a way with words, though." Sirius said vaguely. "Some of the things he said to us I would never have thought of. Knew exactly where to get you, he did. Until we pranked him. _That _shut him up. Stupid git."

"Maybe he's different now." Remus added. "We've all matured since then." He looked pointedly at James.

"He's dangerous. I don't like this. Not at all. I bet this was all part of his plan. I bet he's been harboring feelings for her since first year." James said darkly.

"First year?" Sirius asked perplexed.

"Didn't you know? They hooked up. For all I know they shagged and he's been in love wither ever since. Maybe he's going to slip her a love potion."

"Geez Prongs. First year? What have you been doing, recording a list of everyone who has ever had any physical contact with the girl?" Sirius backed away from him a little.

"They just kissed James. You were even there." Remus shook his head and turned to Sirius. "Remember the first year truth or dare game?"

"Oh yeah. Good times. I lost my lipginity there." Sirius smiled at the memories. "Alexis Saunders, I won't forget you."

"Sirius, stop now. If you start on about lipginity again I'll have to bite you." James snorted.

"Don't think about Lily and Snuff now, Prongs. We have pranks to plan. I bet they won't even talk again."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily! You didn't forget did you?" Angelina tugged Lily over to the Hufflepuff table.

"No…er…I just didn't see you." Lily laughed. She hadn't thought they'd remember.

"Come on. Bert saved us a seat." Angelina sat down. "So what have you got first?"

"Potions." Lily said, biting into an egg.

"Slughorn, eh?" Bert screwed up his nose. "Me too."

"I don't see how you two can take that class. Potions was like another language to me."

They all laughed and Angelina shared stories of her horrifying potions.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_, Lily though as she listened.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Where is she?" James scanned the table.

"Not awake yet?" Sirius tried, but he had seen something James hadn't.

"Hey," Peter joined them, "Why is Lily over-"He was silenced by Remus standing on his foot. But it was too late. The damage was done.

James started at the three talking at the Hufflepuff table and let out a small hiss. He narrowed his eyes sourly and stalked off; looking much like Snape did continuously.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Hello class." Slughorn beamed. "How are we all?" He walked around the cauldrons.

"Today we'll be brewing draft of delight. Instructions in your books. Hop to."

The class turned their pages and hurried to gather ingredients.

"Psst…Lily." Bert whispered from behind her. Lily took a moment to notice that he was not in his usual seat, before dropping in her doxy droppings and turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to help me here? I can't get these mangoes right."

"Sure." Lily said, leaving to potion to simmer as instructed, and joining Bert behind his cauldron.

Across the room a furious James watched the two laugh about something he couldn't see.

"James," Sirius interrupted - he and James were the only ones taking Potions that year of their friends. "Stop glaring. It's good she's getting new friends. It's good she's talking to someone."

"I know." James sulked. "I just wanted that someone to be me."

**SCENE CHANGE**

That week seemed to be particularly stressful on the Marauders, as the more time Lily spent with the Hufflepuff two, the more James scowled and sulked.

The other three Marauders thought he was being unreasonable but James just didn't like that Bert guy. He thought him suspicious. He didn't trust him one bit.

"Lily!" Angelina screamed. "You can't do that!"

Lily looked at her questioningly. "I think I can."

"No way." Life with Angelina seemed to be a whir of exclamation marks and outbursts. Lily liked her, sure, but she was a bit…off, for her taste.

She missed Ally. A part of her always would. She was having a bad day that day and she missed her more than ever. But also, she missed Gryffindor. Hufflepuff was fine but Gryffindor was where she lived. Where she loved it.

"Listen, Ange, I _know_ how to play Wizard chess." Lily smirked. After all, she _had_ beaten James Potter at it.

"So do I! And I know you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to play." Angelina suddenly tipped over the board. Lily sighed at her childishness. Ally would never do that.

Lily silently hit herself. _Stop comparing her to Ally. Ally is gone._

Angelina walked over to the lake and beckoned Lily. Lily stayed still. She hadn't been close to the lake since. She couldn't.

"Come on Lily!" Angelina yelled. "Get _over_ here. We can play with the squid."

"I'm fine, thanks." Lily shook her head.

"C'mon. Face your fears." Angelina snickered but left Lily to sit with Bert.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I'm going to kill him." James growled.

"Calm down, Prongs." Peter said scared.

"I'm going to rip him limb from limb and toss them into the lake."

"I'm taking a walk." Sirius said suddenly.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked quietly.

"Lake? C'mon James." Remus said drained. "Lily has got you all worked up. Sirius lost someone too. He needs a friend right now. I _know_ you were there for him just as much as you were for Lily but _now_ you're being quite selfish."

"I am, aren't I?" James said hitting his head. "I'm going to go see if he wants to play some Quidditch."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Ready or not, here I come." Remus called as the others scampered away hiding.

It was Saturday and the Marauders were playing Marauder hide and seek -which, for some reason, involved a lot of eggs, six yo-yos and four cooked chickens.

"Shh! He'll find us." Sirius said, holding his chicken between his knees and ducking around a corner.

"I'm being quiet." James said, his chicken down his shirt. "Time to split up, Padfoot."

"Watch out, Prongs. I'm gunna get you." Sirius smirked as they parted.

James walked down the ground hallway, watching his back and front the whole time, before biting his chicken and hiding it in a suit of armor.

_Now, where shall I hide?_ He thought excitedly looking outside. _Where to go…_

A scene by the lake caught his eye and he came to a halt by the window. He couldn't hear anything but the actions spoke volumes.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily! Get over here!" Angelina yelled. "It's so hot. Let's go swimming!"

Lily stood frozen beside a tree.

"Lily! Come _on_!"

"You don't have to Lily." Bert came up beside her and rubbed her shoulder relaxingly before turning on his sister.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to be there?" Bert said angrily. "She's obviously still feels the trauma of loosing her friend. That would just remind her."

"I...I'm g-going to…go." Lily stammered and hurried away into the castle, only to collide with a Mr James Potter inside.

"What are you doing Evans?" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I…need to go study. Move Potter." She hardened her voice. She realized how long it had been since she had talked to Potter. Quite long actually. Her voice wasn't used to picking up anger this fast.

"Your Huffly friends are that way." He pointed outside. "Why don't you join them?" This time the bitterness broke through, and his voice actually cracked slightly.

Lily looked out the window to see the two arguing softly.

"I have to go, Potter. Move." She demanded.

"Or what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Or I'll have to use magic." She pulled out her wand.

"Don't make me hex you, Evans." He said playfully, pulling out his wand too.

Lily looked out the window and saw Bert throw his hands in the air and start towards the castle.

"Please Potter." She put down her wand and stared at him pleadingly. "I need to go. Please understand me."

James looked at her for a moment, he felt himself softening. Her eyes were clouded and he had a feeling this was the most honest she had ever been with him. He then looked to the window and saw Bert coming closer.

"Go then, Evans." He said harshly. "I'll keep your boyfriend away for a bit. I can see you two have had a fight." He stepped aside and allowed her to pass.

"Thank you." She whispered, not bothering to correct him. She looked at James again, before hurrying off.

James watched her go and felt his heart clench slightly. _So they are dating._ He knew it all along.

Bert pushed open the door and came face to face with a very angry Potter lad.

"Potter." He greeted.

"Snuff." James spat, not bothering to disguise his hatred.

"Care to move?" Bert asked tiredly.

"Not really."

"I need to get inside." Bert said, anger creeping into his tone.

"Evans doesn't want to see you."

"And she told you this, did she?" Bert asked.

"Yes." James smiled smugly.

"I highly doubt that. I doubt she'd even bother talking to you."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" He snarled, raising his wand.

"It _means_ that Lily wouldn't even bother to talk to you lately. She hates you, Potter. Get it through your head." Bert smiled sensing a weak point. "And I know that kills you so."

James narrowed his eyes, daring him to speak.

Challenge accepted.

"What? You didn't think I noticed?" Bert laughed cynically. "You don't think I can feel your glares on me every time I'm around her? You didn't think I could see the way you watch her? Save it Potter. I'm training in psychology; I notice things. I see the way you look at her."

James let out a slight growl, but he felt his defense weaken.

"Others may not notice it but _I do_. You simply _adore _her, Potter, don't you?" He smirked. Somehow he made the words sound disgusting. "And do you want to know the best thing? " He continued. This was his shot to do something he had wanted to for a long time. Get back at that arrogant sod James potter. "She wouldn't even look twice at you. She will _never _love you. To her you are _nothing_." He poked James in the chest. "Now you know what my sister felt like when you destroyed her heart. What all those people felt like."

James stepped away from him and Bert brushed past him. He may have been bigger and more talented than Bert, but what he had said had struck him, and he suddenly felt weaker than a first year.

"Hey Potter!" Bert called after he had walked down the hall. James turned to him. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

As Bert disappeared James slid down against the wall. Is that what all those girls felt like when he had left them? He would never wish this upon anyone.

"_Hurts, doesn't it?"_

_Like my heart has been ripped out._

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Lily?" A quiet voice called as he stepped into the room Lily sat in.

_Damn, he found me._ Lily hissed in her head. She wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Lily, don't cry." Bert sat beside her. "I'll talk about it with you. You need to mourn."

"No thanks." She sniffed.

"C'mon Lily."

"No thank you, Bert." She said defiantly.

"Talk to me Lily." He urged. "How do you feel? Do you feel grief? Anger? Hatred? Tell me what's running through your mind." He stood up with her.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it." Lily said forcefully.

"You _need_ to."

"Don't tell me what I need to do. I _want_ to go." She said loudly and turned to go. Bert grabbed her arm.

"You're going to tell me what is on your mind. You need this Lily, I can help you."

"I don't want your help." She yelled in his face.

"You will get it. Stop being so ungrateful. Just because your friend died doesn't mean you can go around being all depressed and angry. Move on Lily. I can help you with that."

"Let me go." She spat.

"No."

"Let me _go_."

"No. Stop being such an ungrateful child." He glowered.

Lily slapped his face hard.

"You bitch." He hissed. "I'm trying to help you out and you slap me?" He shook so roughly she almost lost her breath. "Snap out of it!"

"Remus?" A voice interrupted them and they heard the door opening. "James? Pet-" Sirius Black stopped in his tracks and took in the scene at hand.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" He demanded furiously.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Prongs! There you are." Remus walked over to him. "Sirius is in and he'll find you there."

James sat silently.

"James?" Remus asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I didn't…I didn't know. I didn't know I hurt them so much."

"What's going on James?" Remus asked.

"Lily…she…and Snuff…"

James poured out what had happened. What Snuff had said. What he had felt.

"James, you can't listen to him." Remus said angrily.

"You don't understand, Remus. He was right. About _all_ of it."

**SCENE CHANGE**

"I said, what the hell is going on here?" Sirius demanded again, snarling.

"Mind your own business Black." Bert yelled. "I'm helping Lily out here."

Sirius looked to Lily's shaken, crying body. "It doesn't look like your helping her out. I think you should let her go."

"Get lost. I'm talking her through her problems." Lily whimpered as her held her arms tightly.

"You're going to have a big problem soon if you don't let her go." Sirius said, drawing his wand.

"Piss off, Black. I'm talking her through her grief of her dead friend."

"Don't you _ever_ talk about Ally, you piece of Scum." Sirius roared.

"This is between Evans and I. We're discussing-"

What they were discussing Sirius would never know, because he cut him off with a roar of "_STUPEFY!"_

As Bert fell to the ground Sirius caught Lily and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"C'mon, Evans. Let's get you to the hospital wing."

Lily nodded and walked with him, tears still falling.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as they approached what appeared to be James and Remus talking.

"Later." Remus nodded and shooed them past.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily sniffed as she and Sirius passed James, who was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, being talked to by Remus.

Remus looked up.

"I think he's just had his heart broken."


End file.
